


Mad Kink

by Greenwolf17



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Submission, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf17/pseuds/Greenwolf17
Summary: A collection of kinky one shots involving characters from Mad Men
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	1. Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and if you have a request I'll be happy to give it a go. It has to involve characters from mad men but it can be any pairing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Pete

"Mr Campbell, Mr Draper wants to see you in his office" Pete jumped of his chair and stormed past Hildy, rushing over to Don's office.

What does he want to see me for? Something good? Something bad?

He reached his door and was about the open it but stopped himself and looked over at his secretary Peggy who was giving him a stern look 

"Tell him I'm here then" He scowled and she rolled her eyes, pressing down on the intercom. She always hated his attitude towards her.

"Mr Campbell is here" she says and then a few seconds later, a buzz is heard His deep voice sounds through the little speaker.

"Send him in" Pete opened the door the second his voice stopped and walkEd in, shutting the door quickly. Don sits at his desk and his eyes shoot up.

His lips are pressed in a harsh line and he's fiddling with some papers. The cigarette dangles from his two left fingers and he takes a deep breath, pushing everything aside.

"What the hell was that?" he grunts and Pete furrowed his brows, a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" He asked, unsure of what Don's aggression was aimed at.

"That, in the conference room, Bethlehem Steel" he opens his hands out, leaning back in his chair and Pete scoffed.

"Oh come on Don, he wasn't happy with the idea, I was saving you" he smirked and Don rolled his eyes, sitting up in his chair.

"You were ruining it Pete, I ought to throw you out of here, send you on the street" he angrily says and Pete's mouth dropped open in shock.

Don was clearly upset with him about the meeting they have earlier on. Sometimes Pete just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"What, because I spoke up, because I did what no one else has the courage to do and stand up to you" Pete spat and Don stared at him from his chair.

He bit his bottom lip slightly in frustration and sighed heavily. Pete took a deep breath, preparing for the slaughter of what was to come from Don.

He'd heard it before, not personally but another copywriter, a long time ago had lost a major account because he didn't keep his mouth shut like Don said he should and it didn't end well for him.

"Leave the ideas to me okay" he raised his brows before looking back down at the papers on his desk and Petes mouth set into a hard line.

he was about to turn and leave, hoping that was the end of it but something compelled him to stay. He wasn't sure what is was... adrenaline... nerves but the next word that came out of his mouth shocked Don.

"No" he said and Don looked at him with a stern expression. He was defiantly sure he heard him correctly.

"No, I'm not going to stand here and let you walk all over me, he said he wasn't interested and he's coming back in a few days, we can pitch new ideas to him" Don leans back in his chair.

"He was excited about it three months ago and someone didn't prepare him enough for the idea yesterday" he shouts but Pete rolled his eyes

"Oh and what, is that someone suppose to be me" he yelled back and Don answered quickly.

"Yes" Pete formed a tight fist beside him, holding his rage back.

"I can't believe you, I'm a copywriter, it's my job to come up with these ideas" Don sighed and stood up from his desk.

"You can't stand it when someone else here does something good, you expect everyone to do the work and then you come in and make it seem like you're the hero" He seethed and he shoved his hands in his pockets, standing and staring from behind the desk.

"You can't even say thank you, 'oh I'm Don Draper, the greatest ad man in New York' I have good ideas and you don't even care" Pete's voice raised and he took a deep breath, trying to catch it from his rant.

Don's lips pressed together tightly, trying to resist the urge to shout at Pete. He didn't want to make a scene and have everyone hear.

"You better watch your mouth Pete" he murmured and Pete laughed sarcastically at him.

"Oh what, you going to punish me Don, punish me for speaking the truth, you're so arrogant, always wanting all the attention, always want to take the credit for everything here, heck why do you need everyone else if you do 'all the work'" Don walked from behind the desk and stormed over to the door.

Don locked the office with his key, shoving it in his pocket and turned back to Pete, striding over to him, his face alight with anger and dominance. Once he reached Pete, he stood only a few inches away from him and Pete stared up at him, gulping from the close proximity.

"What, you want me to say thank you Pete, thank you for what, being a good boy, for having your head so far up my ass" his voice snapped and Pete was stunned.

Don was at least a few feet taller than him and he had to crane his neck upwards in order to look him in the eye.

He felt intimidated by Don and his sudden advancement on him that his hands started to become sweaty and so did his neck, his tie feeling a little too tight around him and almost suffocating him.

He reached up, grabbing his tie and wrapper it around his hand a couple times, getting a good grip before yanking Pete closer to him.

Pete gasped at the sudden jolt and Don stared down at him, his hot breath lingering over his lips, the smell of cigarettes, cologne and whiskey making Pete's mouth dry and his knees weak.

"What are you doing?" He grunted as he held Pete in place, taking full control over him.

"Mmm, is that what you want?" he whispered and Pete tried to respond but couldn't find the words to.

He stared into his eyes, his dark green iris staring at him with dominance and lust.

"You want me to call you a good boy" Pete swallowed hard and it made his member twitch.

"No" He breathed and Don scoffed. 

"Of course you do, you want it all don't you" he pulled Pete ever so slightly forward that his his tie grazed his neck, red marks appearing on his pale skin. 

"Let's not pretend I don't know what you really want, I see the way you act around me, following me around this office like some puppy, begging for my attention, begging for some gratitude" Pete's breath hitches as Don takes his hand and runs it down his chest, Pete watching with his mouth dropped open.

He froze as his hand reached the top of his pants, slowly brushing between his legs, a twinge in Pete's member made him flinch. 

"You love the fact that I can get everything I want, I see the way you look at me, in those meetings, I bet your cock just aches for my attention" he whispers and Pete gasps as Don grabs his member from his pants.

"I bet you think about me, fantasise about me all day in that little office of yours, begging for me to come in and throw you on that desk and take you" he breathes in his ear and Pete closes his eyes, his cock tingling as Don squeezes it, his fingers grabbing through the fabric of his trousers.

"Don't you?" Don pulls the tie shaking him. Pete nodded his head, giving in to his desires. Don was right, he did fantasise about him, imagining all the things he wanted Don to do to him. 

He spent countless hours in his office thinking about Don. He purposely kept his door open so he could watch him walk by, his cock twitching every time.

Any chance of he got of going into his office he took so he could watch Don. Even in meetings, he found it hard to concentrate when he would stare and be tantalized by his pitches. 

"Yes" he murmured, admitting to his desire for Don to take him and that familiar smirk appeared on Don's lips... that smirk that said he got what he wanted. 

"I thought so, you can't stand to disobey me, and you want to please me so bad don't you?" he said, his voice become softer and sexy and Pete nodded again.

"Yes" he gasped as he tightened his grip on his pants, Pete desperately trying to keep the noises to himself. 

"Take your pants off" Don ordered and Pete scrambled to take them off, his fingers fiddling with the belt buckle, the latch becoming caught and he struggled to remove it, faffing with the belt and his pants. 

He finally was able to unlock the belt and he pushed his pants to the floor, pooling at his feet, leaving him in his briefs. 

Don smirked as he reached inside Pete's briefs, his warm fingers wrapping around his member, pulling at the soft foreskin and revealing his slit. Pete held back the moan that was wanting to escape his mouth by biting his bottom lip as his eyes fluttered close. 

"Look at this nice long cock of yours, I bet you get hard just looking at me don't you" Don teased, rubbing his hand up and down his length. Pete blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. He was right, he did get turned on just by looking at Don. 

"Yes Don" He answered and Don squeezed his cock hard, causing Pete to yelp at the sudden shooting pain going to his balls. 

"Mr Draper!" he snaps, correcting his address and Pete's eyes shot open.

"Yes Mr Draper" He said, a smile replacing the frown on Don's lips and he continued to rub him, rewarding him for his correction. His long fingers squeezed the tip, pulling the foreskin back to show his twitching slit where there was some pre-come. 

He leaned down, placing his lips on Pete's and he reached up, gripping his broad shoulders, shaking underneath from the pleasure as Don kissed him hard.

He took his bottom lip in his teeth, pulling and releasing, letting it ping back and a low groan escaped from Pete.

"You're a little slut you know that Pete" Don whispered and bit the top of his ear, another moan expelling out as tingles went through his member and could feel himself becoming closer.

"Oh god" he moaned, his eyes fluttering close again as he leaned his head back in pleasure.

"You want to come" he nodded quickly, expressing his need to come. Don had all the control in his hand, he could easily pull his member so hard that it would rip and cause Pete's orgasm to fail. 

"God yes" he groaned and suddenly the rubbing stopped. He whined like a little puppy, looking up at Don as he let go of his member. 

"Not yet" he murmured and pushed Pete onto the floor, onto his knees in front of him and kept a goof grip on his tie. 

"First you're going to make up for what you did in the conference room, take my cock out" he commanded and Pete reached up, slowly taking his belt off and unzipping his pants. 

Reaching inside, he pulled them down a little to have access to his hard member and he took it out with his cold hands, Don flinching from the sensation. 

"Go on" Pete took his long member and started to rub, slowly from the base and to the end, the smooth skin scrunching up as he tightened his grip. 

Don leant his head back, moaning softly as Pete rubbed him, his own cock twitching from the denied orgasm and he desperately wanted to touch himself but he thought not... he didn't want to anger Don and then his chance for his own pleasure to be taken away. 

Pete licked his lips, the need to put it in his mouth becoming unbearable, wanting to feel him inside him so he placed his lips on the tip, Don immediately grabbing his head and pushing him further down to the base, chocking him.

Grabbing his legs for support, Pete moved his head, bobbing up and down on his length, sucking hard and saliva dripping from his mouth onto his chin. 

"Ah yes Pete" Don moaned, his eyes closed as he let Pete blow him off. 

Pete grunts as the cock hits the back of his throat, his gag reflex coming to life and Don held him in place for a few seconds, ripping him off to catch his breath before shoving him back on.

"Ah yes, don't stop" he orders.

"Rub your cock while you blow me" he looks down and Pete obeyed, grabbing his own member and running himself, his orgasm coming back slowly. 

Don's cock twitched inside Pete's mouth and he knew he was about to reach his peak. Just seconds later did he taste the salty sticky come from Don's member, shooting into his mouth and running down his throat. 

As Pete rub himself quickly, he too came but his load was shot onto the carpet and his movements become slow as it became sensitive.

He sucked him dry, every last drop and popped Don's cock out of his mouth, looking up with his blue eyes. Don took a few seconds to catch his breath, wiping his sweaty forehead. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make a mess" he murmured, Don releasing his tie and finally setting him free from the hold he had on him. 

"It's alright" he murmured and grabbed some tissues to clean up.

Standing up from the floor, the two of them got dressed, patting their hair down, Pete straightening his tie and Don checking his cuffs. 

"Now, go and think of some ideas for Samsonite Luggage and bring them to me later, get art to come up with some boards" he ordered and Pete nodded, striding over to the door. 

"And Pete" he stopped as soon as the words left his mouth and turned back to Don. A small part of him was hoping he would tell him to come back and they would do it all over again. 

"Good boy". 

**Hey hope you like it, let me know what you think and if you have a suggestion for a kinky one shot then let me know in the comments**


	2. Office Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Peggy/Joan

"Ah" Peggy moaned softly to herself as she rubbed her warm fingertips over her panties. Her sweet spot tingled and sent shivers down her legs, her feet going numb as she rested them on the edge of the toilet seat.

Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead and her chest as she became hot and bothered. Her fingers worked faster as she felt herself coming to climax, her head leaning back on the cold ceramic base and her eyes fluttering close.

She’s wanted to do this all day long. Her desire for an orgasm has been on her mind since this morning and it was all because of him.

Every time Don, Mr Draper to her, walked past her desk, all she could think about was his hands on her spot, touching every inch of her.

But she knew that if he found out she was touching herself in the bathroom, he would defiantly punish her.

Peggy managed to slip out early before lunch, hoping there wouldn’t be too many people around to hear her acting like a little slutty teenage girl.

Her body started to shake as she was nearly to the edge of her pleasure, the orgasm only seconds away and she could feel herself getting ready to climax and spill. 

She hoped she would be able to finish in the next minute and be back in time for when lunch ends, hoping that he wouldn’t notice she was gone at all.

He was probably in his office, busy with slogans and art boards. He never really bothered her when she was on lunch so she knew she would have a chance to get away for a bit. 

Peggy bit her lip, keeping the moans to herself as she rubbed faster, her foot slipping off the edge and losing her concentration, trying to restart her pace so she could get back on track.

She was nearly there but unbeknown to her, she hadn’t heard the bathroom door open and the click of heels on the tile floor, too busy with her fingering to listen.

The unknown shadow stops outside her bathroom stall, listening on the other side to Peggy's dirty sounds.

She had also not taken the time to lock the door. She had rushed in here too quickly, wanting to get this over with as quick as possible so she could finally focus on her day. She would defiantly regret it.

Peggy gasped, dropping her feet to the floor as the door to the stall slammed open, smacking against the wall and startling Maya.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise as Joan, Miss Holloway to her though, stood on the other side, her eyes widen and mouth shaped in a surprised O.

She’d been caught red handed and her stomach immediately filled with a swarm of butterflies, each one making her sick inside and not to mention her orgasm leaving within seconds.

"What do you think you are doing" she spits, Peggy gulping as Joan starred into her with fury. Her eyes blinked as she waited for Peggy's answer but she could barely speak.

"Um" was all that came from her mouth and she yelped as Joan stormed in the stall, grabbing Peggy by her brown locks and pulling her from the seat, dragging her out.

"Get up" Joan gritted as she marched out into the office, her heels scraping on the carpet and Peggy's feet scuffing as they moved.

Peggy's heart started to beat faster as she saw they were advancing to Don’s office. She knew she was in the deep end now.

They reached Don’s office and luckily for Peggy, everyone was still at lunch so she wasn’t embarrassed in front of the others.

Joan knocks loudly on his office, waiting for his command to let them inside.

‘Oh shit, he’s not going to be happy’ Peggy thought, standing behind Joan and when his voice appeared, her stomach felt like it had been dropped off a cliff, landing on a pile of jagged rocks.

“Come in” his dominate voice sounded and even though Peggy was in trouble, she still found his voice sexy. It almost sent a tingle up her leg but that was easily gone as Joan shoved her inside his office.

Don was sat at his desk, flicking through some papers and leaning back in his office chair, his cigarette between his two fingers.

Joan throws Peggy on the carpet, landing with a grunt as she catches herself on her hands and knees. She took a few deep breaths and peaked up from her eyelashes, seeing the confused look on Don’s face and he looked between the two of them.

“What’s going on?” he asked, dropping his papers down on the desk.

Joan stands with her hands on her hips, her lips set in a hard line and her head tilted to the left slightly.

“I just caught your secretary, pleasuring herself in the bathroom” Joan says, her voice raised and her tone harsh.

Peggy looks over at Joan and then back at Don, seeing his face turn from confused to angry and he sits up in his chair 

"Really" his brows rise as he speaks, his eyes wandering down to Peggy on the floor and Joan replies.

"Yes, I went in there and she was touching herself in one of the stalls" Peggy looks to the floor, hoping to keep eye contact away from her displeased boss.

Don stands from his desk, buttoning his jacket up as he wanders round and stands in front of Peggy and Joan.

"Is that true?" he says, his tone quiet and fearful. Peggy looks up from the floor, his intense gaze intimidating her and due to this; the words that come out of her mouth are…

"Um…no I wasn't" she instantly regretted that, wishing she could go back in time and undo all of this. There was no way Don would think Joan was lying about her pleasuring herself and she knew she was in deeper trouble.

"I saw you… you should have heard the noises she was making, it sounded like she was going to town on that pussy of yours Mr Draper" she huffs angrily and Don furrows his brows.

Not only had Peggy displeased Don by touching herself without his permission, but she had now pissed of Joan by lying about it.

"Oh really, so now you're calling Miss Holloway a liar" her heart was beating so fast she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

She knew if she lied anymore she would receive the worst possible punishment.

"No I didn't mean that... I just..." she tried to fix it but she wasn’t sure what she could say to make it better and at this point, nothing could make it better.

"So you were pleasuring yourself" he states and Peggy nodded, giving in and hoping that she might be able to get off easy.

"Yes" she whispered her voice soft and timid. 

"Yes what? He spits, her address towards him adding more punishment on the list and resulting in the correction.

"Yes Mr Draper” she answered quickly, her eyes looking up and down, the two of them making things more intense and intimidating.

"So first you pleasure yourself in the bathroom without my permission, then you call Miss Holloway a liar and you lie to me and third, you address me incorrectly, is there anything else I should know” his tone is harsher and has become louder.

Peggy shakes her head, swallowing the lump in the back of the throat as she peaks up at the two of them.

"No Mr Draper” she mumbles and the room becomes silent. Joan stands with her arms crossed, her expression cross with Peggy for trying to get away with her wrong doing and Don the same, his mind going to the most appropriate punishment.

"Now your punishment... Miss Holloway would you like to punish her, seeing as you did catch her I think she would benefit from second pair of hands" he suggests to Joan, his idea that two pairs of hands would administer an effective punishment.

A million punishments had come to mind but he decided a good old fashioned spanking would be the best and with the help of Joan, he would get the message across clearly.

A devilish smile appears on Joan’s red lips and she was excited at the idea. She was already pissed at her for basically saying she was lying, she was glad she’d be able to get involved.

"I'd be happy to Mr Draper" she accepts and Don smiles, nodding to her to make a start. She strides over, grabbing Peggy by her arm and yanking her off the floor.

“Ahh” Peggy yells, her arm being pinched by Joan’s red nails as she drags her over to Don’s couch on the other side of his office.

Joan throws Peggy over her lap, kneeling over her and her hair falling beside her. Her breathing became ragged and harsh, her adrenaline kicking in as she felt Joan’s hand grabbing the end of her dress.

She pulled it over her legs, exposing her panties and ripped them off her pale legs, her spot being exposed as well as her behind and Joan’s warm hand rubbed over her skin.

"Look at this white ass of yours, it's not going to be white anymore once I'm done with it" she says and she slaps her palm across, causing Peggy to jolt from the slap.

In the back, Don is rummaging in the draw, picking out a pair of handcuffs and lighting up a new cigarette as Joan delivers the punishment.

He watches from his desk, his member twitching, watching Joan deliver the punishment to his secretary.

She’d always been a trouble maker this one… and he was going to make sure she knew who’s pussy that belonged to.

"You think that's the way you should behave, like a little slut" she slaps her again, a yelp escaping Peggy's mouth as her fingers grip the carpet.

"No Miss Holloway" she answer’s and another spank is brought down, her white skin becoming a pale pink in the shape of handprints.

"You know the rules around here, you are not supposed to touch yourself without Mr Draper's permission and yet I catch you doing that" she hits her again, her skin starting to sting from the impact.

"You think its right to call me a liar do you" her palm slaps her behind, Peggy flinching and her legs shaking.

"No Miss Holloway, ahh, I'm sorry" she apologies and another spanks is given. Peggy's body starts to become hot and sweaty from her spanking and she was praying it would end soon.

Her behind was starting to go numb as well as her knees from the scratchy carpet.

"You think it's polite to not address Mr Draper correctly, you know how to refer to him don't you?" she spanks and Peggy nods her head, whimpering from each spank.

"No Miss Holloway, it’s not polite" she answers and the sound of Don’s shoes scuffing on the carpet causes her head to turn to the side and he appears in front.

Peggy gasps as she’s suddenly thrusted off Joan’s knees and knelt down. Don stares down at her, eyeing her up and he points to her halfway ridden dress. 

"Take this dress off" he instructs Joan and she pulls the dress of, throwing it to the side and leaving Peggy in her bra.

Her bra is tugged off as well and she’s now stark naked, the cold air making her shiver and goose bumps forming up her arms.

The handcuffs dangle from Don’s finger and he nods to Joan. Peggy's hands are pulled behind her and her wrists shackled with the cuffs, clicking and locking in place.

"On your feet, now" Joan orders and she pushes Peggy into a squat position as Don kneels in front of her, holding her still so she doesn’t lose balance.

His green eyes stare into her, intimidating her and also making her sweet spot tingle. He licks his bottom lip, a swipe of the tongue making Peggy's thighs feel hot and tingly.

Don takes his hand, brushing his warm finger tips over her thigh and between her legs, touching her sweet spot and Peggy moans softly, her eyes closing halfway as he teases her.

His teasing was also part of the punishment. He debated whether he was going to let her have an orgasm after everything but he hadn’t made his mind up yet. 

"Whose pussy is this?" he says, staring at Peggy's bright blue eyes filled with sorry.

"Your pussy Mr Draper" she breathed and Don smirked, his fingers lightly touching her and making her flinch.

"That's right, this belongs to me and therefore only I get to touch it and decide when you can touch" he spanks her pussy, slapping it and causing Peggy to hiss, nearly losing her balance but Joan keeps her still.

"This pussy is all mine, to do whatever I please, you don't get to decide and you certainly don't get to pleasure it in the bathroom or anywhere else, do I make myself clear" he demands and Peggy nods her head quickly.

"Yes Mr Draper" her legs are shaking as Don brings another orgasm to her body with his teasing. She holds it back, knowing if she was to come without permission, she would never hear the end of it.

"I’m sorry Mr Draper” she apologies, hoping it would stop this torture.

"You're not going to touch this pussy again are you?" he says, his fingers rubbing a little harder and she shakes her head.

"No Mr Draper, it’s all yours; I promise I won’t touch your pussy” she squeezes her eyes close and Don can tell she nearer her climax.

He’s smirks, knowing he’s done the right job. This is what he wanted, he wanted her to come to edge again and then rip it away from her.

"Good girl, now Miss Holloway do you think she's learned her lesson" he looks up at Joan, his fingers still teasing and Joan raises one eyebrow.

"I think she has but I think she should apologies for calling me a liar, don't you Mr Draper?" she asks and he stands up.

He had actually forgotten about that and if Joan hadn’t of reminded him, he would of finished the punishment but he was grateful she reminded him.

"I do" he nods and grabs Peggy, turning her around and pushing her towards Joan who takes a seat on the couch, pulls her dress up and removes her panties, spreading her legs wide open.

"Why don't you show just how sorry you are to Miss Holloway" he pushes Peggy onto her knees in front of Joan, his fingers wrapping in her hair and tugging. A small moan escaped her lips as she felt a twinge down below. Peggy loved her hair being pulled, especially by Don.

Her face was pushed in front of Joan’s legs and she knew exactly what she needed to do to make up for her lying.

Peggy places her tongue on Joan’s spot, licking up and down as Joan holds her legs open, leaning her head back on the couch and moaning.

"Ah yes, keep going" she moans and she continues to lick her, her tongue swirling around her slit, pushing inside.

Joan’s legs shiver and shake as she feels her own orgasm coming along.

All the while, Don’s hand has travelled back in between her legs, his fingers tapping her spot as she pleasures Joan.

"Mmm" she moans, her moan slightly muffled and she closes her eyes, feeling an orgasm coming along.

"Ah yes that good you little slut, pleasure me like you pleasured yourself in the bathroom" she moans and Peggy sucks deeper.

She feels her orgasm coming as well as Joan and Don continues to tease her.

"Ah yes, yes" Miss Holloway moans loudly, she about to reach her climax.

"Ah, please Mr Draper” Peggy begs, hoping he’s forgiven her now to let her have an orgasm.

"Please what?" he breaths.

"Please can I come?" she asks his permission and she’s almost there.

Joan finally reaches her climax, her juices pouring out as Peggy licks them up, her nose burying inside and her own orgasm only seconds away

“Please can I come Mr Draper” she begs again and the touching stops. She whines like a little puppy, her tortured sweet spot aching for one more rub so she can release.

Mr Draper undoes the cuffs on the back and turns her around, facing her as he looks sternly at her.

“What do you say?” he murmurs and Peggy breaths hard, her forehead covered in sweat.

"I’m sorry Mr Draper and I’m sorry Miss Holloway" I pants and Don smiles, leaning up and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

Joan smiles as well, pleased with her work and she stands from the couch, tidying her hair up. 

“Good, now get dressed and get back on your desk” Don helps Peggy stand and orders her to get back to her work.

"Yes Mr Draper" she answers, quickly getting dressed and going back to her desk.

**Hey let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know in the comments below**


	3. Forgetting the Memo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Roger/Meredith

"Meredith... MEREDITH" the sound of Roger Sterling’s yell brought Meredith out of her day dream and her head lifted from her palm, her eyes wide and shocked.

“Oh sorry Mr Sterling, is everything okay?” her quiet voice squeaked but Roger was anything but alright. His face was a shade of bright red, filled with anger and frustration, his hands balled in tight fists as he stood opposite Meredith.

“No, everything is not alright” he yelled, startling her and making her jump. She blinked, her mouth slowly dropping open a little.

“Oh, um… what’s the problem” she asked timidly but was frightened by the response.

“The problem… you want to know the fucking problem… JESUS, is he in?” he points to Don’s office and she nodded, her body shaking from his shouting and as she was about to press her intercom, Roger stormed away into Don’s office, slamming the door behind him before she could inform him.

Her stomach felt like it had been dropped off a skyscraper, landing on the ground in a million little pieces as she panicked.

She had no clue what Roger was talking about and she was hoping it wasn’t because of her. Her mind wondered as to what he might be saying to Don.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and she hoped Roger would calm down and she prayed that she wasn’t in trouble for whatever the problem was.

Her desk phone rang and just as she was about to pick it up, her intercom buzzed. Her body froze and she looked over at the intercom, holding her breath.

"Meredith can you come in here" Don’s voice called through the small speaker and she gulped. She took a few seconds to collect herself, trying to be confident and not nervous.

‘Oh no, what have I done?’ she thought, hoping that it was Don asking her to do a quick job for him like get a client on the phone or photocopy something for him.

She slowly walked to the office, spending as much time as possible so she didn’t have to face the two men behind the door.

Taking one last deep breath, her shaky hand opened the door and she peaked inside. 

Don and Roger are stood at his desk. Roger is looking angry as ever, his face still bright red and his lips in a foul expression and Don stands with a stern look on his face. The both of them are holding a cigarette in their fingers.

"Come in, shut the door" Don instructs, pointing at her and taking a puff from his cigarette as Meredith does as she’s told.

Her heart started to beat a million times, the feeling that her heart was going to rip out of her body and she knotted her fingers together to stop her hands from shaking.

“Sit down” he points to the chair behind his desk, his command simple and stern. She wanders over to the chair and as she’s about to sit down, she’s stopped in her tracks.

“No… stand” he changes his mind and she backs away from the chair, standing awkwardly. The two of them stare intensely at Meredith and she becomes intimidated by them.

“Do you have something you want to say” Don asks but Meredith stares blankly at the two, shaking her head slowly.

“What did I do” she murmurs and Roger huffs at her.

“Really, you’re going to play that game… you don’t remember” Roger speaks up, his words like knives in her back and she can feel the tears welling in the back of her eyes.

"Mr Sterling had an important meeting with a client that you were suppose to remind him off, I believe Miss Holloway gave you the memo" Mr Draper says, his voice also a little raised and Meredith fiddles with her fingers, trying to take her mind of this confrontation.

"Do you know how hard we worked to get a meeting with them” Roger adds and turns around, pouring himself a drink from the cart.

Meredith averts her eyes to the floor, hoping they won’t notice that she now remembers Joan giving her the memo to tell Roger he had a meeting.

She then remembered that it was an important meeting with an important client they had been trying to get for months and to make sure he knew.

"You trying to think of what you can possibly say to make up for what's happened here?" Mr Draper speaks up, clearly frustrated as well by the irresponsibility of his secretary.

“’I’m really sorry Mr Sterling, it won’t happen again” she squeaks, hoping that this would be the end of it and she’d be able to escape back to her desk.

“Your damn right it won’t happen again, you should be thrown out for this” Roger’s words made her gasp and she bite her lower lip nervously, trying not to burst into tears as that won’t do her any good.

She peaks up from her lashes, her heart still beating fast and her nerves getting the best of her. She looks over at Don and he’s just as angry as Roger is.

“Lock the door” Don orders and Meredith stands for a few seconds, looking over at the door and then back at Don, confused by his command.

He nods for her to do as he says and she slowly shuffles to the door, turning the lock and then peaking back around her shoulder.

Don stares deeply with his dark green eyes, dominating and stern as Meredith waddled back over to them, her legs shaking with fear.

“Come here” he mumbles and Meredith shuffles over, her eyes not leaving Don’s as she nears him, her stomach in a tight knot and she stands a few inches away.

He reaches up, his hand going behind her head and grabbing her blond hair, wrapping it round and collecting a tight grip, yanking her and pulling her head backwards, gaining control

“Get on your knees” he orders in a hushed tone and forces Meredith onto her bare knees, her hands reaching for the ground to gain some balance.

“I think you need to apologies to Mr Sterling for your bad behaviour” Meredith gasped and her breathing became deep and ragged at Don’s instructions.

Roger strolled over to the couch, slumping down and resting his leg on the other, his drink in his hand.

Don reaches over the desk and picks up the wooden paddle, his hand gripping the handle and he drags Meredith by her hair over to Roger, positioning her in front of him, her back arched and her behind in the air.

“You’re going to tell Mr Sterling how sorry you are every time I spank you” Don whispers in her ear, tingles rising from her feet to her legs and to her thighs and Meredith nods her head, complying.

Her hair is yanked again, a gasp escaping.

“I can’t hear you” Don grits and Meredith swallows.

“Yes Mr Draper” she whimpers, sensations running through her legs. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling at this moment but it was a shock to her.

Her dress is flung over her behind, her panties being ripped down her legs, the cold air making her skin shiver and goose bumps rising.

The room is silent and the loud slap of the wooden paddle on Meredith’s behind makes an echo, followed by a large hiss from Meredith.

“Ahh” she yells, gripping the carpet as her behind stings, pain radiating up and her fingers grip the carpet.

“What do you say?” Don instructs and she looks up at Roger.

“I’m sorry Mr Sterling” she whimpers and another whack is administered, her mouth dropping in an O as the sting is intense.

“I’m sorry Mr Sterling… ahh” she gasps as another hit from Don is given and her legs shake as the pain becomes harsher.

She hadn’t even thought about if people could hear her outside. She wouldn’t be surprised if they could, she was yelling loud enough.

Don hits her again, the paddle now leaving bright red marks on her behind, covering her pale white skin.

Meredith hisses through the pain and her behind has started to go numb but as soon as the paddle returns, she most defiantly can still feel the pain.

“Ahhh… I’m sorry Mr Sterling” tears now reach her eyes but she sniffles them away and another whack is given.

“I’m sorry Mr Sterling” she whispers, hoping her punishment will end soon. Her behind is completely red and there’s some patches were bruises have started to form.

“Well Roger, has she had enough” Don asks, smirking and Roger looks down at Meredith, taking a minute to decide whether she’s learned her lesson or not.

“Mmm… alright that’s enough” he decides and Meredith smiles, the relief washing over her and the sound of the paddle dropping on the floor lifts her spirits, telling her, her punishment is over.

Don pulls Meredith back on her knees, her forehead sweaty and her chest hot. She takes a few calming breaths and looks up at Don.

“I think you owe Mr Draper an apology as well” Roger points out and Meredith swallows.

“I’m sorry Mr Draper, this won’t happen again” she says and Don nods.

“Good, now get back to your desk” he pulls her up from the floor, helping her dress again and pushes her to the door, unlocking it.

“Yes Mr Draper… goodbye Mr Sterling” she says to both of them and pads out to her desk. 

**Hey hope you like it, let me know if you have any ideas that you would like to see and read.**


	4. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Betty

Betty stirred the bubbling soup, the strong aroma making her mouth water and her stomach rumbled.

She set out a bowl for her and Don on the kitchen table and two spoons, a glass ready for his choice of drink which of course would be Canadian club whiskey.

The steam from the soup made Betty flush so she turned down the stove and stepped away, cooling down by the open window.

It was already hot in the kitchen and even in her dress she was starting to sweat.

She put on that blue dress that Don liked. It really brought out her eyes and her blonde hair was curled at the ends, a perfect shine on top.

However underneath her dress was a different story. She had no bra on underneath and no panties either.

She wanted to surprise Don for when he got home and the kids were at Francine’s so she didn’t have to bother about being mature around them.

She had been thinking about Don all day. They had such a lovely morning together, she didn’t want him to go to work but being the sole provider for their family, he had to.

She hoped that when he got home, he would be in a good mood and they could continue their playfulness this morning.

The fact that she was wearing no panties made her frustrated all day but she didn’t want to give in to her needs until Don came home.

She rather liked walking around the house, her thighs rubbing against each with no panties to keep her sweet spot locked away.

She was comfortable and with the kids not being here, she could have even walked around naked. It had crossed her mind but the panic of someone at the door scared her a little and she didn’t want to be caught in that fire.

The sound of the door creaking open brought her attention and Don entered the kitchen. He set his briefcase on the tile floor and placed his hat on the kitchen counter.

Betty smiled at him, her eyes wandering over his handsome face, his black hair still slicked back and looked perfect.

His suit was a little ruffled and he looked tired and stressed. He was still gorgeous though and it sent a tingle up Betty’s thigh.

Don strided over to Betty stood behind the counter and brushed his arm around her back, leaning down.

“Hello” he whispered, kissing her soft lips and she smiled

“Hi” she whispered back and he brushed his coat off his shoulder, throwing it on the back of the chair.

“How as your day?” she asked and he sighed, slumping in the chair at his place at the table. Don chucked his cigarette packet on the table and took one out, lighting it up.

“Stressful, having some issues with one of our accounts” he mumbled and Betty frowned, walking over with the pan of soup and a ladle.

“What’s wrong?” she asked and he sighed deeply.

“Just can’t seem to find something they like” he said bluntly, clearly not want to talk about the issue.

“Well I’m sure you’ll figure something, you’re the ad man of New York” she said and he chuckled softly.

“Hopefully” he tucks into his soup as Betty joins him on the table. He slurps the hot broth and takes a gulp from his whiskey that Betty had poured for him.

“This is good” he says and she smiles, pleased that her husband is enjoying the dinner she prepared today.

She had spent a few hours making the soup and was pleased he liked it; there was nothing worse than cooking a meal and then being told it was horrible.

“Thank you, I spent this afternoon making it, since it’s just us two I thought I’d make something simple” she shrugged, slurping her own soup.

“What else did you do today?” he asked.

“Well, I cleaned the bathroom, did the ironing, same old really” said murmured. Being a stay at home mom wasn’t the most exciting thing to her and she often wondered what it would be like to have a job herself.

But she loved her kids and she also loved her husband coming home from a hard day’s work and cuddling up with him on the sofa.

Don soon finished his soup and downed the rest of his drink, standing up to put his bowl in the sink.

“That was amazing” he mumbled, kissing Betty’s temple as he walked by.

“Do you want anything else?” she asked but he shook his head.

“I’m fine… I’m going go watch TV” he said, brushing her shoulder as he walked in the den, leaving Betty to herself.

After washing the dishes and cleaning down the kitchen, Betty turned and looked over at Don in the den.

He was slumped over the couch, his legs resting on the end of the couch and a cigarette dangling between his fingers, his eyes glued to the TV.

She could tell he had a hard day and she wanted to make him feel better. An idea popped into her mind as she dried the last dish and put it in the cupboard.

Walking over to the den, her thighs rubbed together and made her sweet spot tingle, the sensations running up her stomach.

As she came closer, Don noticed her and averts his eyes from the TV. She looked so beautiful in that dress he loved and a smile appeared on his lips.

“You okay?” she asked and he sighed, switching the TV off.

“Just stressing about this account” he said, sitting up and she smirked, twirling her hips back and forth in a girly manner.

“Well I think I have something to cheer you up” she said cheekily and Don furrowed his brows.

“Okay” he chuckles softly and she stepped forward, reaching down and loosening his tie around his neck, kneeling in front of him and leaning forward, pecking his soft lips.

“I have a surprise for you” she whispered, grinning as she took his hand and slowly trailed it down her chest, his fingers grazing the fabric of her dress and reaching at the bottom.

She hitched up the dress and his hand trailed upwards, his warm fingers touching her cold skin, sending shivers up her legs and as he fingers reached between her legs, he realised what the surprise was.

“Oh…” a smirk grew on his lips and she nodded her head.

“Surprise” she whispered and he leaned forward, his lips grabbing hers in an intense kiss and she moaned softly.

His fingers rubbed over her sweet spot, Betty flinching from the pleasure and Don’s other hand reached up behind her dress, unzipping it and letting it fall down.

Her naked body as now presented to him and he smiled as he looked over her.

“You are so beautiful” he whispered, his lips biting her ear softly and trailing small pecks on her neck.

She moaned softly, her hands wrapping around his neck as his other hand continued to rub her spot, sensations running up and down her.

“Mmm, I want you Don” she moaned and he kissed her harder, his hand working up more and she shook as an orgasm started to build.

“Who do you want” he whispered, teasing her and her eyes shot open, staring into his green ones, his sweet lips smirking and his fingers rubbing her spot harder.

“You… I want you” she hushed and he reached up, flinging her on the couch, opening her legs as he stood and unzipped his pants, pulling his member out.

Thrusting inside her, she moaned loudly, gripping Don’s arms as he thrusted back and forth, his member hitting her walls as she leaned her head back onto the couch.

“Oh yes, please Don” she moaned and he grunted.

“God Betty, you feel so good” he groaned, kissing her lips as he continued to fuck her, his stress being relieved and his mind completely taken off the account.

“Oh Don, don’t stop” she squeezed her eyes close as she felt near to her climax and her legs became to go numb from the intense build up.

“You going to come for me” he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

“That right, come for me, all for me” he bite her neck lightly and as he did, she reached her climax, spilling herself over his member and leaning her head back, letting out the loudest moan.

She was glad the kids weren’t here so she could make as much noise as she could.

Only a few seconds later did Don also reach his climax, his member going hard and stiff as he spilled himself inside her and both of them took deep breaths, calming down from their intense fucking.

Their foreheads were sweaty and Betty’s legs flopped down as Don pulled out. Don slumped back on the couch and pulled Betty onto his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck as they caught their breath.

“Did that cheer you up” Betty mumbled, her finger trailing on his chest as Don hugged her tightly to him, his hand resting on her naked waist and his other on her stomach, his lips turning to a soft smile.

“It did, thank you” he kissed her forehead and turned the TV back on, cuddling each other.

**Hey let me know what you think, if you have any ideas leave comment and let me know**


	5. 12 hours later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Roger

The knock on Don’s office causes his head to look up from his desk, his eyes gazing over at Roger who stood in the doorway.

“You busy” he asked and Don shook his head, taking a drag from his cigarette as Roger entered inside, shutting the door.

“I just got off the phone with Lee Garner; he was impressed and wants to go ahead” Don smiles, standing from his chair to go to the drinks table and pour two glasses of his Canadian club.

“Great… I’ll get Cosgrove and Kinsey on it tomorrow” he hands Roger the glass and the two of them down their drinks in sync.

“You must have charmed him with your good looks and sweet words” Roger flirts and Don chuckles softly, his green eyes gazing at Rogers.

“You love it” he whispers and Roger places the glass on the desk with a thud, looking up at Don.

“I love you” he replies and Don finishes his drink, his finger pointing to the door.

“Lock the door” he orders and Roger does as he’s told, locking it and scurrying back over to Don with excitement.

Roger had been denied all pleasure since last night and his member was aching for attention so as soon as Don ordered him to lock the door, he knew what was coming next.

He stood by Don’s desk, waiting patiently with his hands behind his back as Don took the glasses back over to the drinks table and striding back over, his signature smirk on his lips as he stood a few inches from Roger.

Don grabbed Roger’s shirt in a fist, pulling him closer to him and leaned down, his lips pressing on his as he gave Roger a hard kiss, his tongue invading his mouth.

Roger could taste the hint of whiskey on Don’s tongue and kissed him deeply, their noses scrunching together.

Roger moaned deeply, his hands knotting together to prevent him from reaching forward and touching Don. He knew the rules, not to touch without permission.

Don’s hand trailed down his chest, his fingers unhooking the belt buckle as he continued to kiss Roger and he pulled his pants down, his member flinging out and flopping down.

“You haven’t touched this cock have you?” Don whispers dominantly and Roger shakes his head.

“No Sir” he answers, his cock twitching as Don’s hand lightly brushes it.

“You been aching for me to touch it haven’t you” he bites Rogers ear as he whispers and Roger breathes, the sensations running down his legs to the tip of his member.

“Yes Sir” Don smirks, his hand running up Roger’s leg.

“This is all mine isn’t it… you belong to me” Roger nods.

“Yes Sir” Don takes his member in his hand, his fingers wrapping round the base and pulling the skin as Roger shudders from the touch.

Having gone 12 hours without touching his own cock, it felt like he’d been electrocuted as Don touched him, tingles shooting through him and he flinched as Don gave it a squeeze

“Ahh” a moan escaped Roger’s mouth and Don pulled his hand up and down his length, his member going hard underneath his touch.

“You’re already getting hard for me” Don hushed and Roger smirked.

“That’s cause you’ve teased me” he remarked and Don slapped his palm against Roger’s cheek, his face turning to the side and a harsh sting laid on his cheek.

“What did I tell you about talking back to me” Don scolded, his hand ceasing all movements. He considered stopping all together and letting Roger go cold turkey.

“I’m sorry Sir” Roger replied and Don returned his hand back to Roger’s member, his hand sliding over the thick skin and his thumb teasing the tip.

“You know I can make you go all day without getting any pleasure” Don threatened, a possible punishment on the line for Roger’s remark.

“I won’t talk back again Sir” Roger quickly said, fearing he might have to go another 12 hours without any pleasure.

“Good boy, bend over this desk and show me what I want” he whispered in Rogers’s ear, spanking his behind as Roger hurried to undress himself, ripping the last of his clothes off and bending over the desk with his ass out. 

Don followed in pursuit, ripping his tie off and throwing his jacket to the side as he behind Roger, his hand trailing over his back and down his ass, his fingers dancing over his hole.

Roger flinched as Don pressed his thumb against his hole, his other hand taking his own cock out of his pants and rubbing it.

“Mmm this hole is so tight” Don pulled his hand away, spitting onto his fingers and rubbing the saliva over Roger’s hole, lubeing it up, ready for him.

He pressed his fingers inside, a sharp squeeze around them and Roger’s eyes fluttered close as he felt the tips of Don’s fingers rub the rim inside.

“Ahh fuck” he moaned and he badly wanted to grab his cock and rub himself but he’d have to wait. He bite his lip tightly, trying to keep the moans quiet so that the people outside wouldn’t catch attention to the dirty doings going on inside this office.

“Oh Sir, that feels so good” he moaned, his fingers turning white from the hard grip he had on the desk and Don pushed his fingers deeper, inserting another one and opening him up.

“Tell me what you want Roger” he said, teasing him inside.

“Please fuck me Mr Draper” he begged and Don lined himself up with the tip of his cock at the entrance of Roger’s hole and he slowly pushed himself inside, Roger groaning in pleasure as his cock entered all the way inside.

Roger gripped the edge of the desk, holding on as Don thrusted back and forth, his cock slipping all the way inside and his balls slapping against Roger’s ass.

Don’s breathing became harsh and a layer of sweat started to form on his forehead as he fucked Roger on the desk, his hands gripping his hips and Roger’s mouth parted open but no sound came out.

“Fuck you’re so tight” he groaned and he thrusted deeper.

“Oh please can I touch myself Don” Roger asked, hoping Don would give him permission but instead he was met with a yank on his white hair, his head being thrusted back.

“That’s Mr Draper to you” he gritted, a swift spank on his ass correcting his outburst.

“Yes Mr Draper, please can I touch myself” Roger begged again, peaking over his shoulder as Don reached forward and grabbed Roger’s cock, squeezing it hard.

He rubbed his cock up and down, his fingers gripping the tip and squeezing as pre-come leaked from the end.

“Oh god Mr Draper, I-I'm go-“Roger’s body shook as he felt him nearing his climax as Don continued to fuck him.

“That’s a good boy, tell me what you want” he moaned, still rubbing Roger and he squeezed his eyes as he was nearly to the edge.

“Please can I come Sir” he nearly screamed.

“Yes” as soon as the words left Don’s mouth, Roger exploded, his load shooting onto the desk and down his leg, trickling and spilling on Don’s hand.

“Fuck… oh Roger” Don leaned his head back as Don soon let of his load inside Roger, his member twitching as his pulled himself out, his breathing harsh and his chest rising.

After 12 hours of no touching, no pleasure, the orgasm Roger just had was like he’d had his first ever one and it was certainly a good one.

He pulled Roger up and flung him around, kissing him deeply as his hands riffled in his hair, Don’s tongue swirling inside Roger and sucking on each other.

Roger pulled back, catching his breath as he looked up at Don.

“What do you say?” Don hushed.

“Thank you Sir” Roger leaned for another kiss, Don smirking underneath it.

“Good boy” Don pecked him one last time before he ordered him to get dressed and get back to work.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and any suggestions let me know, thank you.**


	6. Thank you Mr Draper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Margaret

Margaret huffs and puffs as her mother drags her into her the Sterling Cooper office.

“Mom why do we have to be here?” she groans and her mother turns to her.

“Because you’re father has offered to take us for lunch now stop complaining” she scolds and they reach her father’s door.

“Hello Judy, how are you?” Her mother makes conversation as Margaret folds her arms and puts a bored look on her face.

“Good thank Mrs Sterling, I’ll let him know you’re here” Judy pressed the intercom and speaks through the microphone.

“Mr Sterling, your wife and daughter are here” as soon as she finishes, the door opens and Roger walks out, his arms open wide.

“Hello my darlings” he kisses Mona and then Margaret who pulls away with disgust.

“What, can’t a father give her little girl a kiss” she rolls her eyes.

“Dad I’m not your little girl” she grumbles and Roger rolls his eyes.

“This is why I wanted a boy” he jokes and Mona slaps his shoulder lightly.

“What are you two doing here” he asks and Mona sighs.

“You said you would take us out for lunch, remember” Roger looks between the two of them and then nods his head.

“Oh right of course, sorry I’ve been so busy today” Mona rolls her eyes at Roger.

“I knew you would forget, come on, we’re still going” Mona adjusts her purse and Roger turns to his secretary.

“Cancel everything this afternoon”.

“Oh Mr Sterling you have the Lucky Strike meeting” Roger groans, remember he has an important meeting with Lucky Strike.

“Oh shit I forgot” he turns to Mona and she groans.

“Roger!” she says in frustration and he hugs her softly.

“Good now we can go home” Margaret mumbles and her mother scolds her.

“Margaret! We’re going” she raises her voice and Margaret huffs.

“Listen as soon as the meeting is over, we can go” he smiles and Mona sighs.

“Alright fine, well I’m going to go shopping, and you can wait here” she points to Margaret.

“What the hell that’s not fair mom” she yells and Roger rubs her back.

“Come on, don’t you want to see daddy at work” Margaret shoves him off her.

“I don’t even want to be here” she whispers and turns her back to both her mother and father.

“I’ve had it with her Roger, she can stay here with you and when you’re done I’ll meet you in the lobby down stairs” Mona decides and Margaret turns back to her mother.

“Thanks” she says sarcastically and Roger shakes his head.

“You two are already giving me a headache” he chuckles but stops when Mona shoots him a serious look.

“Hello” Margaret turns around as she hears a new voice enter the conversation.

Her eyes are met with a tall man, dressed sharply in a dark suit. A crisp white shirt is tucked neatly into his pants and a blue tie, tied in a Windsor knot is wrapped around his neck.

His jet black hair is combed and gelled back, his face clean shaven and the smell of cologne and smoke lingers from him.

“Mona you remember Don Draper” Mona smiles, walking over to him.

“Of course Roger we went to dinner with him only a week ago” Mona rolls her eyes and kisses Don’s cheek.

“Don lovely to see you again”.

“You as well” Don smiles and his eyes wonder to Margaret.

“You remember my daughter Margaret” she introduces her and Don steps forward, greeting her.

“Of course” Margaret steps forward, her eyes not leaving his.

“Hello Mr Draper” she smiles and holds her hand out for him to shake. His long fingers wrap around her small ones and shake her hand.

“Margaret, nice to see you again” he says softly and she feels a tingle go up her leg. She doesn’t let go of his hand until after a few seconds and she bites her lower lip to stop a grin from appearing on her face.

“You going somewhere” Don asks to the group.

“Well Roger was supposed to be taking us for lunch but he forget he has a meeting so I’m going shopping while Margaret stays here” Mona smiles but Margaret doesn’t take notice.

She’s too fixated on the tall man in front of her.

“Of course he did, that’s why we have secretaries” Don points out and Mona laughs softly.

“Alright enough with the blame game” Roger holds his hands up and Don chuckles softly.

“Well I’ll leave you to it, lovely to see you both” Don looks at Margaret, a soft smirk on his lips. Her heart flutters inside and she nods her head smiling.

While her dad is in the meeting and her mother has abandoned her to go shopping, Margaret waits patiently in one of the empty offices.

She sit’s bored, staring into space and looks back and forth at the clock. She groans as she sees it’s only been 3 minutes since she last looked at the clock.

Her head turns as she hears some voices and she watches as Don walks past the office with another man. She sits up from the couch and tries to look out the door to see where he is going.

He passes the door and he’s out of sight so she gets up and peaks round the frame, watching as he diverts from the man and into an office.

She turns back and a grin appears on her lips, an idea popping her in mind, grabbing a mirror from her purse, she checks to make sure she looks presentable and brushes her hair so it’s soft and bouncy.

Taking a deep breath, she walks out the office and down to the one at the end. The door has silver letters with DONALD DRAPER written on the front.

She stares at the door and notices that there is no one at his desk. His secretary must be somewhere.

She steps forward and opens the door, entering inside. Don looks up from his desk, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

“Margaret, everything alright” he asks and she smiles, nodding.

“Hi, yes everything is fine, I was just waiting for my dad, he’s taking a while” she slowly walks over to his desk.

“Yes, he’s in a meeting at the minute, you’re welcome to stay in here with me” he offers.

“Thank you, what are you doing?” she asks and he chuckles softly.

“I’m working” he mumbles and she stands by his desk, looking up with her doll eyes and a smile on her lips.

Her eyes wonder over his face and she licks her lips at the sight of his. His dark green eyes stare into her brown ones, sending pleasure up her legs and between her thighs.

“Really” she whispers and places her hand on top of his, flat on the desk. Don looks down at her hand, looking back up at her, his lips set in a hard line.

Margaret’s breathing becomes deep and she feels tingles all over her body, her pussy pulses as Don places his other hand on top of her’s and moves it to the side.

He stands up straight, showing dominance and confidence and stares down at her.

“Tell me Margaret, do you have a boyfriend?” he asks and she shakes her head.

“No” she smirks and Don takes a deep breath. Margaret gasps as he grabs her arm, pulling her over his knee as he sits down on his desk chair.

She gasps as her dress is pulled over her ass and rests on her back. A foot kicks her legs open and keeps them there.

Don’s hand slips inside her panties, pulling them down to her ankles.

She flinches as his hand trails up her leg and across her pussy, teasing her and then resting on her backside.

“Tell me, do you think it’s appropriate to come into my office without even asking” he brings his hand down straight onto her backside and she gasps as a whack is planted there.

“No” she answers but she yelps as her hair is pulled backwards, Don’s lips going to her ear.

“No what” he whispers.

“No Mr Draper” she smiles and he lets her head go, delivering another spank. Her pussy throbs as she starts to feel wet down there and she moans as his hand makes contact with her ass.

“You think you can just come in and ask me what I’m doing, like you own the fucking place” her legs shake as he spanks her again.

“No Mr Draper” she shakes her head. Her ass is starting to tingle and her cheeks now have bright red hand prints displayed on her white skin.

“Does your dad know what a little slut you are” she bites her lips, trying to hold her moans inside but one escapes.

“No Mr Draper” she breathes and another spank is delivered.

“Ahh” she moans, her juices dripping down her thighs and her pussy tingling.

“Tell me what a slut you are” he demands.

“Oh I’m a little slut” she moans, squeezing her eyes and Don spanks her hard.

“That’s right… and who’s slut are you” his hand trials down her thighs and between her legs. She gasps as he pushes a finger inside and she grips the carpet with her fingers.

“Your slut Mr Draper” she answers as he pushes his finger in and out, her pussy pulsing around his finger.

“That’s right” he whispers and fingers her more. A hot flush rushes through her body as she moans, her legs becoming weak and her body shaky.

“You want me to fuck you?” he asks and she nods her head.

“I can’t here you” he stops his fingering and she whines.

“Please Mr Draper fuck me” she begs and she’s thrusted off his knee and pulled on top. Don undoes his trousers, pulling his dick out and placing her on top.

She moans as he enters her and she thrusts up and down, her pussy slapping against his balls.

His hand grips her hair and the other around her neck. She leans her head back, her eyes closed as pleasure takes over her and she feels herself coming close.

“Oh god, I’m going to come” she moans and Don takes his hand, slapping her cheek and she yelps.

“You don’t come without my permission” he orders and she nods.

“Yes Mr Draper” she continues to ride him, getting him hard. Don’s breathing becomes harsh and he groans as she jumps up and down.

“Oh please can I come Mr Draper” she grips the arms of the chair as she keeps her rhythm going. Don smirks as he watches her get close.

“Not yet” he breaths as he too feels close and he moans, leaning his head back on the chair.

“Please Mr Draper” she tries to hold it back and feels her orgasm is only seconds away.

“Yes” she spills out, her body convulsing and her thrusts coming to a halt as she releases over him.

“Ahh yes” she moans and sweat beads drip from her forehead. Don pulls her off and sits her on her knees in front as he rubs himself, getting closer.

She opens her mouth for his load and he shoots inside, his come pasting on her lips and cheek and she moans, licking her lips and tasting his juice.

Margaret breaths deeply and Don takes a few seconds before bringing his pants up and buttoning them.

She stands and pulls her panties up, breathing harshly as Don smirks.

He leans down giving her a kiss and she moans. Don smirks, pulling her over to the door and opening it.

Roger stands outside the door, talking to Don’s secretary.

“There you are, come on, let’s go your mother’s waiting” Roger waves his arm for Margaret to follow and she steps out of Don’s office.

“Thank you Mr Draper” she smiles and walks off behind her dad.

**Hey so hope you like, please let me know if you have any suggestions and leave a comment if you do.**


	7. No Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Betty

"You look tired Sir" Betty trailed her finger over Don's chest, swirling her nail across his skin and he sighed looking over at her.

It was extremely hot in their bedroom. This Indian summer was taking a toll on them and they hadn't been sleeping well these past few nights.

Even though they were both naked they were still too hot. Betty had changed the duvet to a thin sheet in order to keep them cool but she wasn't sure if it was helping.

Don sighed, looking over at Betty.

"Maybe you’re working too hard" she suggested and he blinked, his hand trailing over her arm.

"Maybe" he whispered and she rested her head on the pillow.

"It's too hot in here anyway" she said.

"It is... I could barely sleep last night, probably the reason I look tired, even with the windows open it's hot" Don replied.

Don kicked his leg out of the sheet to let the cool air in and over his naked body.

"You know we are losing a lot of our cool air through the windows in the dining room Sir" Betty mentioned, staring up at the ceiling.

She remembered that's what the salesman said to her when he came and asked about their air conditioning.

They could use an air conditioner in their room; they'd get a lot more sleep at night.

Don took a few seconds to take what Betty said and he turned slightly, looking at her confused with furrowed brows.

"What" he said and Betty kept her eyes down.

"Nothing it's just something the salesmen's said" she murmured and Don blinked, looking over at her.

'What salesman' he thought. 'Why was there a salesman in my house’?

"What was he doing in the dining room?" Don questioned and Betty stayed silent for a few seconds, realising she may have said the wrong thing.

"What do you mean" she mumbled and Don sat up in bed, looking at her with a stern look on his face.

"You let a stranger into my house" he raised his voice and Betty shrunk back into the bed.

'Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything' she thought, regretting even bringing it up.

She wondered if Don would have been interested in buying an air conditioner and the salesman had given her lots of information to consider.

He even did some measuring for them so if they went ahead he would already have the plans.

"Don't raise your voice" she squeaked but Don sat up a little more and stared at her with a stern look. How dare she tell her master what to do?

"I damn well will raise my voice do you have any idea what could have happened" he almost shouted and Betty looked away.

"I could have brought an air conditioner, we need one it's hot, you said the other week you were considering getting one" she said quietly, fiddling with her fingers but Don was having none of it.

"I don't care; you do not let strangers inside the house without my permission, you understand me” he yelled and Betty blinked, peaking over at him.

“Yes sir” she whispered and Don lay back, turning on his side, his back towards Betty.

“We’ll discuss this in the morning” he murmured. Betty sighed softly and turned on her side, facing away from Don.

She wished she hadn’t said anything.

The next morning was awkward for Betty. She stood by the stove making Don his breakfast, her back towards him as he read the newspaper on the kitchen table.

They hadn’t spoken much to each other this morning, only a dull good morning and asking Don what he wanted for breakfast.

Frying the bacon, she flipped it on the other side, the sizzle being the only noise in the kitchen.

She placed the bacon on the plate and the toast popped up from the toaster. Buttering it up, she placed it on the plate.

She was being slow on purpose so she didn’t have to face Don. She could tell he was pissed off with her by his tone with her and she knew her punishment was going to be touch.

She finally turned around with the plate in hand and padded over to him. Don took a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke as he read the paper.

He didn’t even look up as she placed the plate in front of her.

Betty took a deep breath, folding her arms behind her back. Her naked body was shivering with chills of her awaiting punishment.

“Would you like anything else Sir” she asked politely. Don looked down at the plate and folded up the paper, throwing it on the table.

“No that’s fine” he murmured and she nodded, turning back to wash the dishes.

Once Don finished his breakfast, he brought the plate over to the sink for Betty to wash it. She washed the plate, keeping her eyes down as Don stood beside her, finishing his cup of coffee.

She could feel him staring at her as he waited for her to finish the last dish and she knew that her punishment was going to come next.

Several punishments went through her mind and she had no idea which one he was going to choose.

Was he going to give her a spanking or something more painful like a caning? Or was he going to deny her any sort of pleasure.

She had no idea what was to come.

Betty placed the plate on the drying rack, drying her wet hands with the tea towel. She turned to Don and looked up at him, his lips pressed in a hard line.

“Come on” he mumbled and he walked past her through the dining room. She followed closely behind, her heart beating faster, her mind going crazy as to what her punishment would be.

Don led Betty into the living room and over to the steel cage by the record player.

‘Oh, this is my punishment’ she thought as they stood next to the cage. Don opened the metal door, stepping out the way for her to enter inside.

She looked at Don for a few seconds and he stared at her, his eyes immediately telling her to get inside.

She crawled inside the metal cage which was big enough for her to sit. She tucked her legs against her chest as the door clacked shut.

Don pulled a small padlock out of his jacket and locked the door, pulling at it to make sure it didn’t open.

Betty looked up as Don stood up straight, grabbing his briefcase, coat and hat and he let out a deep breath through his nose.

“I’ll see you later” he turned and walked away, leaving the house for work.

Betty sighed ‘It was going to be a long day’.

The day went slow and Betty looked over at the clock every minute, hoping it would go quickly. The cage wasn’t big enough for her to lie down so she couldn’t have a nap.

She had a bottle of water in the cage so she wouldn’t get dehydrated but that was it. She’d had to wait until Don came home to have something to eat.

Her legs started to ache and she twisted and turned to get into several positions.

She understood what the punishment meant. It meant that if she couldn’t be trusted to not let strangers in the house then she’d have to spend her day in here.

She was certain that she wasn’t going to let another stranger in the house again.

The clock ticked and it had only been a few hours. Don didn’t get home until 6, by the time he made it from the train and she was starting to get hungry.

She had only had a small piece of toast this morning before she had made Don breakfast and she was wishing she had more.

Her attention was caught when she heard a knocking. The curtains were shut so she couldn’t see who was outside and she stared at the door, wondering who was behind it.

A few minutes later, some post came through the letter door, falling on the floor and she sighed, resting her head against the bar.

Later the evening, Betty stared at the door, waiting for Don to walk in so she could be let out… if he was going the let her out that is.

She had accepted her punishment and was sure that she wouldn’t do this again. Don was protective of her and he didn’t want anything happening to her.

All she wanted was to crawl into bed with him and cuddle him. She hoped that he would forgive her by the time he came back from work and hopefully he had calmed down now.

It was getting to 6 o’clock, right around the time Don should be home and she listened out for the door to open.

Just as she suspected, the back door opened and she heard some rustling in the kitchen. His shoes clacked on the hard wood floor as he slowly made his way into the living room.

He strided over to Betty slowly and when he reached the cage, he squatted down in front of her.

Betty shuffled herself onto her knees, her fingers gripping the cage bars as she peeked through.

“Hi” he whispered, his fingers locked together in front of him and she gave him a soft smile.

“Hello Sir” she whispered back.

“How was your day?” she asked. He let out a small breath through his nose, blinking at her.

“It was fine” he mumbled and she nodded. It was silent between the two of them, both staring into each other’s eyes.

Betty could see he had calmed down now. He looked more relaxed than this morning; his tie was slightly lose around his neck and his top button undone.

Don could see the sorry in Betty’s eyes and he knew that she was sorry for her mistake.

He had thought about all her day… his mind went to the worst case scenario of what could have happened with the stranger in his house and he was thankful that nothing had happened.

He hoped that she would learn from this and he wanted her to realise that if this was going to happen again, then she’d be spending a lot more time in the cafe.

“Please may I come out of the cage Sir” Betty asked politely, looking up with her doll eyes and Don stared at her for a few seconds.

“I don’t know can I trust you not to let strangers in the house” he asked and she nodded.

“Yes Sir, I promise I won’t let anyone in without your permission” Don smiled softly and reached into his jacket, pulling the small key.

He unlocked the padlock and pulled the door open for her, letting Betty crawl out and she stretched her arms and legs.

She stood up, standing in front of Don.

“I’m sorry Sir, I apologies for what I did and I’ve learnt my lesson now” she hoped it was enough for Don to forgive her.

Don wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest and kissed her softly. Betty hugged him; smiling into the kiss… he had forgiven her.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	8. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Pete

“Cone on Campbell, we’re going to PJ Clarks, Freddy’s buying” Cosgrove shouts as the boys grab their coats, getting ready to leave for the bar.

“I’m going stick by and finish some work” he replies and Harry furrows his brows at him.

“What, you can’t be serious, stop pussying around and come on” he laughs but Pete holds his hands up.

“Seriously guys go without me, I’m going home to Trudy anyway” he says, hoping they would drop it and go without him.

“Suit yourself, come on, let’s order everything on the menu before Freddy get’s there” Paul jokes and the boys run off laughing, throwing punches at each other and acting like teenage school boys.

Pete watches from his office as they disappear around the glass door and once they are out of sight, he turns on his heel, marching down the corridor.

He looks down at his watch, increasing his speed as he dashes round the corner, checking behind his shoulder that no one is following him.

‘Shit, he hates waiting’ he said to himself as he rushed to get to the supply closet and he appeared in front of the door moments later.

He takes a deep breath, straightening his suit out and he can already smell the scent of Lucky Strike cigarettes behind the door.

His hand turns the door knob and he slowly enters into the tiny storage closet, shutting the door behind him but not before checking one last time that no one was there.

He’d die if anyone caught him doing what he’s doing.

Turning around, his blue eyes meet Don’s green ones as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

“I told you, I don’t like waiting” Don grumbles, stubbing out his cigarette on one of the shelves as Pete holds up his hands in defence.

“I’m sorry, the guys were asking me to come to the bar and they wouldn’t take no for an answer but I told them I was working late” he says as Don stalks over to him, his smirk rising on his lips.

“Good boy” he pushes Pete against the door and his lips attack Pete’s, the scent and taste of tobacco on Don’s tongue.

He was never one to smoke but Don was a heavy smoker and he didn’t mind the taste of it on Don.

Pete’s hands trailed up Don’s body to his shoulders, holding them softly as he kissed Don.

“I should punish you for keeping me waiting… 15 minutes I’ve been waiting here” Don’s hand grabbed a handful of Pete’s hair and he pulled his head back, exposing his neck.

“Ah I’m sorry Don” he hisses and a firm slap on his cheek made his head fly to the left, a sharp sting on his right cheek form Don’s hand.

“What was that!” he gritted, his hand gripping his hair tighter as Pete gripped the door knob behind him for balance.

“I’m sorry Mr Draper” he corrects himself and Don lets him go, stepping backwards.

“Take of your clothes… now” he orders and Pete fumbles with his pants, ripping the belt off and Don opens his hand out for it.

He places the leather belt in his hand and Don nods to him to continue undressing. Flinging his clothes to the side, he’s left in all but his underwear and he looks up at Don for conformation.

“Underwear as well?” he asks and Don nods.

“Yes” Pete slips the underwear off, the cold chill of the room sending shivers up his member as it flops down between his legs and he stands awkwardly.

Although he’s done this many times, he somehow still manages to feel intimated by Don every time. It’s probably because he always has the upper hand and when Don and Pete where together, he was always in control.

A smile appeared over Don’s lips as he stepped over to Pete, his green eyes trailing over his naked body… that’s right, his body, it belonged to him and Pete knew this.

His hand brushed over his chest and through the small trail of hair down his stomach, his hand reaching at the top of his crotch and between his legs, grabbing a hold of his member, Pete flinching at the sensation.

“Mmm, tell me Pete, does your wife know that I’m the only person who’s allowed to touch this dick of yours, not even you can touch it” he teases as he rubs his hand over the tip, his thumb brushing across the slit making Pete jump as pleasure shoots down to his balls.

“No Mr Draper, she doesn’t” Pete bites his lower lip as his dick begins to harden in Don’s hand, the tip twitching as he rubs him slowly.

“This belongs to me doesn’t it” he whispers and Pete nods.

“Ah yes Mr Draper” he smirks and Don kisses him again, their noses brushing against each other as Pete stands against the door.

“Now, get on your knees like a good boy and show me that ass” Don lets go, the pleasure instantly disappearing and Pete kneels on the floor on his chest, raising his ass in the air.

Don takes the belt the Pete gave him, folding it together and grasping a tight grip.

“I’m going to punish you for keeping me waiting… how many times should I spank you” he says, standing behind Pete.

“As many times as you like” Pete suggests and Don chuckles softly.

“How about 1 for every minute you kept me waiting… so 15” he suggests and Pete gulps but nods his head. He can’t exactly disagree with Don right now… it’s a punishment.

“Okay” Don positions the belt up high and brings down his hand, the belt slapping against Pete’s bare ass and a thwack sounding in the closet.

“1” Pete counts and hisses as the next one is delivered.

“2” he grips the carpet with his fingers and groans as the next one comes.

“3” Don brings down the belt again, the thick leather slapping his skin.

“4” Pete mumbles into the carpet, his eyes squeezing closed as he bites through the pain.

“5”

“6”

“7”

“8”

“9”

“10”

“11”

“12”

“13”

“14”

“15”

The last one is given and Don drops the belt on the floor. Pete’s ass is bright red with belt marks covering his skin.

A few of the marks have broken the skin and thin purple lines start to appear, the cold air stinging them as they break.

“Get on your back” Don orders, kicking Pete on the side with his shoes and he turns onto his back, opening his legs for Don.

“Tell me what you want Pete” he murmurs, unbuttoning his shirt and ripping off, leaving him in his white t-shirt.

“Please fuck me Don” he begs but as soon as Don’s name leaves his mouth, he instantly regrets it and Don steps forward, pressing his shoe onto his dick hard and pressing down.

“Ahhh” Pete hisses in pain as Don presses harder.

“How many times do I have to tell you… its Mr Draper” he grits and Pete groans as he releases his dick.

“I’m sorry Mr Draper… please fuck me Mr Draper” he begs and Don takes out his dick, kneeling down in front of Pete and grabbing his legs, pulling him closer and positioning himself against him.

“Again” he says.

“Please fuck me Mr Draper” Pete groans as Don enters inside him, the tip of his dick pressing against his walls and he thrusts in and out, gripping Pete’s legs.

He builds up a pace, entering in and out and Pete’s head rolls on the carpet, his eyes fluttering close as pleasure builds inside his dick, it going hard and he reaches forward to massage it.

He rubs his dick as Don fucks him n the floor, his balls slapping against his ass and Pete’s ever growing orgasm becomes close.

“Oh Mr Draper… can I come” he begs and Don smirks, fucking him faster and harder.

“You want to come” he says and Pete nods. As Don nears his own orgasm, he lets Pete stew for a few minutes, denying him the right to come until he is ready himself and when his dick starts to twitch; he finally gives permission for him to come.

Pete lets out a groan, not too loud as to draw attention and his dick shoots his load out as does Don inside Pete, his body shaking and he pulls himself out, the last few drops dripping on his crotch.

“Oh my god” Pete breathes, his face flushed and a thin layer of sweat over his naked body as he catches his breath and calms his aching body down.

Don releases himself, pulling out and putting his member back in his pants, standing up and helping Pete from the floor.

Pete gets dressed and only when he was slipping his trousers on did he remember the welts on his behind, the sting from the fabric scraping them.

Pete fumbles with his tie, failing to tie it in a knot and when Don turns around and notices it, he steps over to him, grabbing the tie from his hand and ties it for him, pulling the knot up against his neck and straightening out his white shirt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Pete” Don smiles and grabs the door knob to open the door but Pete stops him.

“Wait, what about this” he points to his ass and refers to the marks on his backside.

“What about it” Don asks, taking a fresh cigarette and lighting it up.

He deserved it… he need to be punished.

“What about Trudy, how am I going to hide this from her” Pete panics and Don furrows his brows.

“You’ll have to find a way”.

“She can’t see this, otherwise she’ll know” Pete says and Don stares at him.

“Then don’t keep me waiting” he smirks before opening the door and walking out

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Also if you have any suggestions then let me know as well and I can write one for you.**


	9. You belong to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Betty

“That was an amazing dinner Betty, much better than Mona has ever made” Roger stumbled into the kitchen as Betty started to wash up.

“Thank you Roger” she smile and Roger grabbed her waist, turning her to him. She tensed up and looked over, seeing Don not there.

“Just so you know, I will be thinking about you tonight” he whispered and leaned forward into Betty.

“Good night Roger” Betty pushed him off her as Don walked back into the kitchen, looking between the two of them. They both stood awkwardly and Betty kept her back towards Don, only looking over her shoulder at him.

“Everything alright” he said and Roger smiled at him, trying to ease the tension in the kitchen.

“Of course, well I better be off” Roger sighed as he and Don walked to the front door.

“Thank you for the dinner and I’ll see you tomorrow” Roger flung his hat on his head and stumbled out the door.

“See you tomorrow” Don mumbled and watched as Roger struggled over to his car.

“That’s my car” he shouted and Roger nodded, falling over to his car.

“There you go” he said and shut the door. Don turned back and walked back into the kitchen, standing behind Betty.

“What the hell was that?” he said with a stern voice. He knew something happened when he walked back in the kitchen, he could tell by the way Roger and Betty stood.

“What” Betty said, as if she didn’t know what he was talking about but she knew… she knew he had noticed something.

“That… him, felt like someone turned the oven on when I came back in here” Betty shook her head, hoping he would leave it alone.

“Nothing happened Sir” she said. Roger was drunk; it was an honest mistake and Betty was annoyed by the fact he had ruined their night anyway.

“Bullshit, you seemed to have had a grand time tonight” he sneered and Betty turned around, looking up at Don. He wasn’t happy and she didn’t want to have an argument tonight, she was hoping they would have a nice evening the two of them and then cuddle in bed.

“I enjoyed the wine, okay” she hoped he would drop it but he didn’t.

“You made a fool of yourself” she was a little shocked by his words but she stood up straight.

“Why would you say that” she defended herself but Don took the upper hand.

“You were throwing yourself at him, giggling at his stories” Betty turned her head to the side.

“I was being friendly, he’s your boss” she huffed and turned to walk away.

Don grabbed her arm, pulling her back and turning her to him.

“I don’t appreciate being treated like that in my own home” he seethed through his teeth. He gripped her arm tightly, his knuckles turning white.

“I was being friendly Sir” she said but he wasn’t having it.

“I DON’T CARE… I don’t want to see that again” he murmured and she blinked at him, his hand not losing his grip on her elbow.

She gasped as Don pulled her into the den and threw her on the floor, Betty landing on her hands and knees.

She looked up from her crouched position, watching as Don pulled something from a draw… a long black whip. She knew what was coming… her punishment.

He turned back, trailing around her and she stayed still, his shoes scuffing on the carpet.

He stood behind her, his hand reaching down and pulling her dress over her behind, displaying it for Don.

“You want to be a little slut and embarrass” he said and she shook her head.

“No Sir” she breathed.

“Then tell me you’re sorry” he cracked the whip on her behind. She gasped, flinching as the whip stung her skin.

“I’m sorry Sir” she whimpered and he whipped her again.

“Again” he ordered.

“I’m sorry Sir” she breathed and gasped as another hit was delivered.

“I’m sorry Sir” she was becoming a little wet down there but she tried to ignore it.

Another whack was given and she gripped the rug with her fingers, trying to keep still as Don punished her.

“I’m sorry Sir” she whimpered. Her behind was sore and numb. Bright red marks covered her skin and they would certainly bruise by tomorrow.

He gripped her hair, pulling her head back and she groaned from the pain.

“You want to embarrass me like that again” he said and she shook her head.

“No, I don’t, I’m sorry Sir” she said and he let go of her hair, walking around and kneeling in front of her.

“Get on your back” he commanded and she did as she was told, rolling on her back as he stood in front of her.

He picked up his foot and pressed it on her pussy, pushing down and she winced.

“Who do you belong to” he said and she blinked, staring up at him.

“You” she breathed and he smirked.

“That’s right… me, you are mine” he pressed on her pussy harder and she moaned slightly from the pleasure.

“This belongs to me, not Roger, not any other man… me” he made himself very clear to her and she nodded.

“Yes… I belong to you Sir” she breathed and he let go of her. He knelt down and spat on her pussy, his fingers rubbing over her and she moaned, leaning her head on the carpet.

“Oh god, please” she moaned as pleasure over loaded her and she felt an orgasm coming.

“What… what is it?” he knew exactly what she wanted but he wasn’t going to let her have it.

“Please can I come Sir” she begged, looking down her body at him and he continued to tease her.

“No, you may not” he pulled his hand off her and she whimpered, her pussy throbbing as she was close to her orgasm.

“Please Sir, I’m ever so sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you” she begged, hoping he would let her have an orgasm but he didn’t give in.

“Good, I’m glad you’re sorry because you won’t be getting an orgasm for a week” he said and she looked at him shocked.

He turned back and put the whip back in the draw and looked back at her.

“Finish the kitchen, I’ll be upstairs” he walked past her and she sighed, getting up from the floor. She wasn’t sure she would survive a week with no orgasm.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	10. Mrs Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Trudy

Trudy pushed through the swarm of hot sweaty people, trying to find the space so she could breathe. She held her arms out in front of her so she wouldn’t get knocked over but it proved impossible as a grumpy man shoved her to the side and she fell on her front, falling on her knees on the hard ground.

Gasping as her knee split open and blood poured out, she dragged herself over to the side so she could get out of the way and prevent herself from being trampled.

Looking at her knee, there was a large gash and she hurried to find a tissue to stop the bleeding but she had no luck.

She stood from the ground, limping as she powered through the sea of people to make it to the building so she could take a moment to catch her breath. She always hated New York streets, people were so inconsiderate.

Brushing her blouse, she removed the dirt onto the freshly polished floor and she saw her leg covered in blood. Sighing, she legged it over to the elevator as she saw the doors closing and she was hoping she could make it in time.

"Oh please hold that" she called and the elevator man held the door open as she squeezed inside, smiling at him.

"Thank you so much" she thanked him and he nodded, looking at her for the number of the floor. She wasn’t sure what Pete’s floor was and she hoped that the elevator man knew.

"Oh here for Sterling Cooper" she said and he pressed the number 23, the elevator riding up in awkward silence.

"So you work there" the elevator mans says and she giggles softly, shaking her head.

"No I'm here to see my husband" she replied, and the man nodded, turning back to face the front.

She hoped she wouldn’t make too much of a mess with her bloody knee and hopefully they had a first aid kit on hand.

The other people left the elevator and soon Trudy was left on her own. Her knee weeped and the blood began to dry. It was still very sore and she knew as soon as she walked, it would be painful again.

The elevator finally dinged and she pulled her bag on her elbow before exiting the elevator, not before saying thank you to the elevator man, and entered into Sterling Cooper.

As it was her first time here, she wasn’t exactly sure where Pete’s office was or where she was going so she wandered into the large office, taking small baby steps and she reached a reception area. 

The office sounded busy with the constant ringing of phones and type writings dinging.

"Hello can I help you" startled, Trudy turned around and was met by a young lady behind the reception desk.

"Oh hi, um I'm Trudy Campbell, here for Pete Campbell" she smiled and the lady stood from her desk, holding her hand out politely for her to follow.

"Right this way Mrs Campbell" her hips swayed as she walked in front of Trudy, leading her through the busy office and past many people.

She felt a little self conscious, being stared and gawked at by all these people and she hoped they didn’t notice her knee.

As they passed the offices, Trudy read the names on the doors.

Ken Cosgrove, Fredrick Rumsen, Paul Kinsey

The names were familiar and she was sure she had heard Pete mention them to her. She found it hard to keep up with everything he said sometimes.

The finally reached a door with the words Pete Campbell written on the front and Trudy only assumed it was his office.

"Hildy could you let Mr Campbell known Mrs Campbell is here" the lady said to another lady sat behind a desk which Trudy could only imagine was Pete’s secretary.

"Have a nice day Mrs Campbell" the women smiles and Trudy nods as the woman brushes past her.

"Just one moment" the girl says before standing up and knocking on his office door, peaking her head inside as hushed voices came to a halt.

"Mr Campbell your wife is here" she says and she walks back. Trudy smiles brightly as Pete walks out from his office and the boys follow in pursuit,

"Sweetheart what are you doing here" he asks, taking a hold of Trudy and giving her a soft kiss as she rubs his shoulders.

She had wanted to surprise him and she thought today would be a good day to do that. She was bound to come and see him at work one day

“I wanted to surprise you darling” she said, giving him a quick peck and Pete turned around to the boys behind him, smirking.

"I wanted to surprise you" I smile and he looks back at the boys.

"How about that, do any of your wives do that" he teases them and the boys laugh.

"Mine only surprises me in bed" one of the boys pipes up and the others erupt in laughter at the joke. Trudy didn’t think much of it but smiled politely anyway.

"Guys as you know, Trudy, Trudy this is Harry, Ken and Paul" he introduces me to them formally and she shakes their hands.

"Nice to meet you all" she says.

"So tell us, what does Pete do when he's not moaning about society" Paul asks and Trudy giggles, shaking her head.

“Oh I can’t tell you that” she said jokily and Pete rolled his eyes, turning to Paul with his eyes narrowed.

"Why don't we bring your wife here and let her tell us about you Kinsey" Pete fires back and Paul pushes him lightly as Ken and Harry crack up behind them.

“Oh Pete they’ll only having a laugh” Trudy said, says, defending the boys and Pete sighs.

“Whatever… haven’t you got better things to do” Pete remarks to Paul and he was about to say something back until something catches his eye and panic sets in him.

"Oh quick! Boss is coming, see you later Mrs Campbell" Paul hushes and the three men rush off. Trudy turns to Pete with a look of confusion.

"What was that now" she asks and he looks over her head, a smile coming on his face.

"Don" he says and Trudy turns around.

A tall man comes striding over, his long legs strutting with confidence as he makes his way to the two of them. He's dressed in a smart suit, grey with a crisp white shirt underneath. His navy tie is fastened around his neck neatly and his jacket buttoned up.

His long legs are surrounded by grey slacks and his black shoes are polished to perfection.

His jet black hair is neatly combed back and his jaw is clean shaven. The skin looks smooth and his lips are pressed together. His face is a thing of beauty and the smell makes him more handsome.

He stands in front of Pete and Trudy, a cigarette dangling from his fingers and he looks between the two of them.

"Pete" he nods to Pete and Trudy stare up at the new man. He's defiantly at least six foot and even with her heels on, she was still tiny compared to him.

The smell of rich cologne and cigarette drips off him and its pleasant... very pleasant.

"I'd like you to meet Trudy, my wife" he introduces her and Don holds out his hand, his large fingers taking her small ones and wrapping around them.

His hand is warm and sends tingles up her arm as she brings her closer, shaking her hand. She looks up at his gorgeous face and he smiles down at her, the smile sending shocks through her legs.

"Lovely to meet you, Don Draper, Pete's mentioned you many times here" his voice is smooth and silk and she’s enticed.

Pete did say he had a voice that could lure you in.

"Lovely to meet you to" she whispered back, her voice almost not there as she was too distracted by his lips. His smile made her sweet spot ache and she then noticed she was still holding his hand and finally let go, stepping back a bit.

"He's lucky man to have you, a very beautiful young lady" he smiles at Pete and Trudy blushes, her cheeks going rosy.

"Well I'm lucky to have him" she replies and Pete smiles, leaning down to place a soft peck on the corner of her head. Trudy looks over and see’s Don’s intense green eyes staring at her. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth to prevent the grin from appearing as Don watches her intensely.

"Well I'll see you two later, I'm sure you have plans" he smiles and brushes past her, his hand touching her fingertips and she turns to watch him walk away, not wanting him to disappear.

That man...

"Why don't we go out for lunch" she suggests, trying to forget about that encounter with the sexy man.

‘What!’ she thought. How could she think about her husband’s boss like that?

"I'd love to, I'll get my things, let me just tell the boys" he rubs her shoulders and she nods, thankful he said yes.

"Sure I'm going to go to the bathroom anyway, I cut my knee on the way up" she shows her knee to Pete and he looks at her.

"I can get the emergency kit if you want" he worries but she shook her head. She wasn’t that worried about it anymore and it looked worse when it was covered in wet blood.

"No don't worry it's only a graze, I'll be back in a minute" she kisses his cheek and he points in the direction of the bathroom.

After having cleaned herself up and wiping her knee, which was not as bad as she thought, she wandered back into the hallway to make her way back to Pete’s office.

However, after walking down the hall for a few seconds, she wondered whether she was going in the right direction.

She stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall, looking back and forth and debating whether to go left or right.

She had completely forgotten the way she came and was completely lost. There wasn’t even a phone around so she could call Pete.

Sighing, she decides to go the other way in hopes that it will be the way back but it only leads her to a large wooden door.

One of the doors had been left open a crack and she wondered if someone might be in there to give her directions back to the main office. Padding over, she peaked inside the room and pushed open the door to reveal a conference room.

A large table lie in the middle of the room and over to the side a drinks table with some food. Unfortunately there was no one inside which irritated Trudy more.

"Hello" she jumped in a fright as a voice behind her scared her and she turned around quickly, holding her hand to her heart as it starting beating fast like a drum. Her eyes trailed up the tall body stood by the door.

To her surprise, it was Don stood by the door, his hands shoved in his trouser pockets and she left out a sigh of relief that it was someone familiar.

"Oh it's you Mr Draper, you scared me" Don chuckled softly, walking into the room, shutting the large door and standing in front of Trudy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, I saw you walk in here and I was wondering what you might be doing?" he asks out of curiosity and she sighed, leaning against the table, placing her bag down.

"Well I went to the bathroom to clean myself up, I fell over… well someone pushed me over trying to get here and then I couldn't find my way back, silly I know" she rolled her eyes, a little embarrassed and especially in front of Don but he shook his head.

"It’s not silly at all, don’t worry, when I first started here I couldn’t even find my own office " he said and Trudy giggled softly.

"Well thank you for reassuring me" Don smiles and then looks down at her knee, his eyes narrowing.

"Let me see your knee" he points and but she shakes her head, not wanting him to worry.

"It's just a graze, it's nothing to worry about" she says but that doesn’t stop him.

He stands very close to her, the smell of cigarette smoke lingering off him and usually to Trudy, she would have felt like throwing up but the smell on him made him sexier.

His hand trails over her leg, brushing his fingertips down her skin and latching behind her knee, bringing it up as he looks over it. Trudy trembles, her breathing hitching as the soft touch from his hand sends tingles up her legs to her sweet spot and she grips the side of the table.

He takes his thumb, brushing the graze and she flinches a little.

"That hurt" he whispers, looking up and she gulps, nodding her head a little.

"A little" she murmurs and he blinks at her, a smirk appearing on his lips as he leans forward slowly, his lips driving towards her knee and he places a soft kiss on the graze, electric shocks shooting up in Trudy’s body as the kiss electrifies. She closes her eyes and presses her lips together tightly to prevent the moan from escaping.

"That better" he whispers and she nods, giving in to her desire.

He stands properly in front of her, his tall figure towering over her small body and he places his hands on her arms, brushing up and cupping her sweet face, gazing down at her.

"You know when I first saw you just now, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and I wanted you there and then" he whispers and she gasps softly.

His long fingers tangle in her hair and he softly brings her head back, forcing her to look into his green eyes.

"This is inappropriate Mr Draper" she breathes and he smiles, shaking his head. She didn’t even believe her own words… she wanted him.

"Is it... I know you want me Trudy, I can tell" he murmurs in her ear and his teeth slowly bite her lobe, the moan finally releasing from her mouth and she opens her eyes in shock. Don smiles as he looks at her, words being proven right by the sound.

Leaning forward, his lips press onto hers, taking her in for a passionate kiss and Trudy’s eyes close as pleasure takes over her body.

He traps her on the table, allowing no escape to be made, not that she wanted to.

"Pete has always talked about you" she whispers, looking up at him and Don smirks. Of course he would, he’s just as much in love with him as his wife is right now. He takes one of his hands and runs it down her chest, between her legs and inside her panties.

"Really, what did he say" he whispers, his fingers touching her sweet spot and she moans softly, her body trembling.

"He said you have this way with words, the way you talk, you lure people in and give them everything you want to give them" she murmurs and he leans down, biting her bottom lip.

"Did he now" he says and she nods.

"You know I was jealous, when he kissed you, I wanted to take you to my office, spread you over my desk and show you what a real man does" he grunts as he rubs her more and she begins to shake, her climax coming to life.

"So do it... Mr Draper" he smirks, staring at her for a few seconds and gives her a quick kiss before pushing her back on the table with force. Gasping from the sudden dominance, she leans her head on the table, awaiting his next move.

He brings her legs up on the table, spreading them and ripping her panties off, causing them to tear. He kisses her hard and unzips his pants before pushing himself inside her.

A moan escapes her but she tries her best to not be loud. It would be the end of the world for her if someone was to walk in on her being fucked by Don Draper… especially if that someone was her husband.

“Oh god” Don groans as he thrusts in deeper, his hands gripping her body as he rocks her back and forth.

“Oh yes Mr Draper” she moans, nearly reaching her climax and she can feel her legs start to go numb.

"That’s right, say it again” he orders.

“Fuck me Mr Draper” she repeats and he smirks, his member pushing harder. She can feel her orgasm only seconds away and her eyes squeeze close.

She releases over Don, her juices spilling on him as he slows down his thrusts and comes to a gentle stop, pulling out of her as he takes a minute to catch his breath.

Trudy’s body is hot and sweaty and she rolls her head on the table, letting her body calm down from the intense orgasm she just had.

Don pulls her up and places a kiss on her lips, biting it hard and leaving a small mark.

“What do you say?” he whispers and she looks up through her lashes.

“Mmm, thank you Mr Draper” she says with a grand smile and drops down from the table, picking up her ripped panties. 

“Great” she murmurs and Don takes the panties.

“You won’t be needing those” he shoves them in his jacket and Trudy looks at him with shock. He was right though, they wouldn’t even fit now they have a big rip in them.

He takes her hand and leads her from the conference room back to the office. Pete stands outside his office and Trudy wondered how long she had been since she went to the bathroom.

"There you are, you were gone for ten minutes" he says, his brows furrowed and a look of concern on his face.

Trudy stared with her lips parted; trying to come up with an answer but Don beat her to it.

"She got lost, luckily I was there and found her, she would have been looking all day" Don piped up and Trudy put a smile on her lips, going along with the lie.

"He saved me" Pete pats Don on the back.

"Thank you Don I'm glad it was you who found her and not some pervert wanting to screw her" Don chuckles and Trudy looks down at her feet, trying to hide her blush.

"Come on dear, let's get going" he says and Trudy brings her purse onto her elbow.

"Lovely to meet you Mrs Campbell” Don says and Trudy turns, looking over her shoulder as Pete leads her out.

“You too Mr Draper”.

**Hey I hope you like it, let me know if you have any suggestions for Mad Men one shots**


	11. No talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Sylvia

Sylvia waited patiently on the floor of the hotel room, her palms flat on her thighs and her eyes glued to the door.

Her naked body shivered from the cold draft in the room but she resisted getting up.

The instructions were made clear to her by Don. She was to wait there until he returned and was not allowed to leave her spot.

Even though he wasn’t watching, he would still know. But it wasn’t just that… she wanted to wait for him. She wanted to follow his orders, let him be in control.

She had no idea where it was coming from… but she liked it. As much as she felt guilty about Megan and Arnold, whenever she was in Don’s arms, she forgets all about it.

Sylvia stared at the door, her patience wearing thin as she waited for Don to enter. When had had called, he told her she wasn’t going to know when he was coming back.

He had rung around 2 and he told her to wait for him by the door as soon as he hung up the phone, to which she did.

It was now 5:15 and her knees had started to go numb from her endless waiting. The sound of the clock hands ticking was the only noise in the room and she got excited every time she saw a shadow pass under the door, only to be gutted that it wasn’t him.

Sylvia felt this need to do everything Don told her. To submit herself to him and let him take charge.

Ever since she saw him in the apartment building that afternoon, he had not left her mind.

She looked over at the clock again… only a minute had passed and she was beginning to think she’d be stuck down.

It’s crazy how much of an effective Don had on here even with him not being here.

Her thighs rubbed together as she fidgeted on the ground, her skin scraping across the old carpet. ‘When is be going to get here’ she thought, her fingers tapping on her thighs.

A faint shadow comes to the bottom of the door and as soon as she sees it, she sits up, her back straight and a smile on her lips as she waits for the man behind the door to come in.

The door handle turns, the door squeaking open as Don enters inside, his hat covering his eyes and he shuts the door behind him.

Looking up, he tips his hat off his head, a smirk appearing on his lips as he stalks over to Sylvia.

The door key dangles from his fingers and his briefcase in the other hand. He sets it down by the dresser and throws the key on top, it clattering on the wood.

"How long have you been there?" he asks his voice quiet and soft.

"Since you hung up the phone” she answers and he smiles, pleased that she followed his exact instructions.

"Good girl" he takes his hat off, his combed hair still in place and he throws it on the side, falling on top of the dresser.

He steps over to Sylvia, who doesn’t move an inch and her eyes trail up his body as he stands a few inches from her.

Leaning down, his lips linger over hers, his nose touching as he presses a soft kiss, the light noise filling the silence between them.

"I've been thinking of you all day" she murmurs as he retreats and he gives her a stern look.

"Did I say you could talk?" he answers back quickly, his eyes glaring and Sylvia bites her bottom lip, tingles shooting up her thighs from his unimpressed comment.

This is exactly what she meant by him having all control. It reminded her of the time where she had put on panties but Don had implied to her not to put them on. She received a spanking that day… and she hoped she wouldn’t receive one today.

Sylvia shakes her head slowly and Don rises up, walking past her, shuffling out of his jacket.

“Can you get me drink?” he mumbles and she stands, padding over to the drinks table and pouring him a glass of whiskey.

Don slumps on the chair opposite the bed, throwing his jacket on the floor as Sylvia returns with his drink.

“Thank you” he says as he takes a large gulp, swallowing the brown liquid with ease and he looks up at Sylvia.

"Go on" he orders and she knew exactly what that meant. She knelt on the ground in front of him, taking his shoe in her hand and unlacing it. She pulled the shoe off and set it neatly by the chair, doing the same with the other one.

Don watches Sylvia as she takes his foot, resting it on her knee and starts to massage the heel of his foot with her thumbs.

The pads of her thumbs dig in deep and he leans his head back, closing his eyes as he relaxes. He could almost fall asleep from this but he didn’t want to.

“You like that” she smirks and Don looks down at her with another stern look.

“I thought I said no talking” he grumbles and Sylvia’s mouth parts in shock, looking down and focusing on her massaging.

He was right though… he hadn’t told her she could talk yet.

Not only did Sylvia get a thrill out of this but so did Don. He had all the control of Sylvia and could make her do anything he wanted her to do… and she complied.

Ever since she rung him that day telling him she needed him and nothing else would do… he was there.

“Sorry” she whispered and he leaned his head back on the chair, sipping his whiskey. She was very good at this and he had a busy today… this was just the thing he needed after a long day of hard work.

“You will be if you keep that up” he murmurs, keeping his eyes closed.

Sylvia drops his foot on the ground and takes the other, resting it on her knee again and doing the same.

All this was making Sylvia wet down there and her sweet spot tingle. She wasn’t sure why but it just was. Probably the thrill of being controlled and pleasing her man.

Watching him relax in the chair made her want to climb on top of him and kiss him. She wanted him to grab her and throw her on the bed, taking her now.

“Mmm that feels good” he whispers as he looks down at her, a smile in the corner of his mouth and she grins.

“Well I hope so, I want you t- ahh” she gasps as Don grabs her by the arms and yanks her over his knee, her stomach pressing on his knees and his hand grabbing her hair, pulling her head back.

“I told you to stop talking, I said it twice already I shouldn’t have to repeat myself” he scolds and his palm presses on her naked behind.

A swift spank is delivered, shocking Sylvia and a yelp escapes her as the string travels to her thighs.

He spanks her again, the pain turning to pleasure which runs from her legs to her toes.

Another spank is brought down, a harsh sting covering her behind and she grips his knee for balance.

“Ahh” she yells as the next spank is a little harder.

“Now… are you going to talk without permission” he asks and she shakes her head. If she spoke then she would really get it.

“Good” he answers and pulls her up. She looks up as Don leans forward, his hands reaching behind her head and cupping the back of her neck.

His lips press onto hers, a soft kiss deepening and she moans softly. This is what she wanted, to feel his sweet lips on hers and her sweet spot was defiantly tingling now.

“I want you to get on the bed” he whispers and she scurries up from the ground and to the bed, positioning herself on it, spreading her legs open for him.

Don stands, ripping off his tie and his shirt, throwing them to the side, along with his pants until he was naked too.

He crawls on the bed, crawling on top of Sylvia and runs his hands over her naked body, feeling every inch of her skin and making her shiver under his touch.

“You want this” she nodded her head. She defiantly wanted this.

“What you going to do for me?” he asks and she smiles softly.

“Whatever you want Mr Draper” she whispers and he grins, grabbing her legs and pulling her close to him, her legs opening wide for him to enter inside.

He lines himself up with her, placing the tip right in front of her spot and he thrusts inside, her moans letting go as he pushes himself in.

He slowly starts to thrust back and picks up the pace as his hands tangle in her black hair, pulling her head back as she grips his back, her nails digging into his skin.

“Ahh yes” she moans, the sensations tingling inside her and the feeling of orgasm already coming to light.

“Fuck yes” Don moans, his lips kissing her neck and biting the top of her ear.

She felt her climax come closer and her legs started to shake.

She wouldn’t dare come without his permission. He had stated to her a week ago that she was no longer allowed to come until he gave permission.

A small part of her thought he was joking but he showed her wrong when she did so that night and she spent the next day recuperating from her bruised behind.

Her eyes squeezed closed, her body trembling and a hot flash coming over her.

“Oh please can I come” she moaned, hoping he would grant her permission.

Don continued thrusting, his member going hard and he stared down at Sylvia as she gripped the sheets and he knew she was reaching her climax.

“Please Mr Draper” she begged and Don smirked.

“You want to come” he breathed and she nodded fast. A few more thrusts and she was ready to release.

“Please” she begged.

“Yes” he answered and as soon as the words left his mouth, she came, releasing over him as he thrusted.

He took was going to release and it was only a matter of minutes before he too released inside her, his thrusts coming to a halt as they caught their breaths.

Don pulled himself out, his forehead sweaty and his breathing heavy. He laid down on the bed; resting his head on the pillow as Sylvia crawled up beside him.

He wrapped his arm around her naked body and she rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breath as her tired body relaxed next to him.

“Thank you Mr Draper” she smiled and felt a soft kiss on her temple a she closed her eyes. 

**Hey so I hope you like it, please let me know any one shot ideas you want to hear in the comments.**


	12. Naughty or Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Lee Garner JR

The party was in full swing. The men and woman of Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce where actually letting their hair down and drinking cheap whiskey and vodka from plastic red cups.

It wasn’t often they had a Christmas party but this was no ordinary party. From the orders of Roger Sterling, their party was for the one and only Lee Garner JR who in fact wasn’t a lover of Christmas or parties.

But this was Lee Garner JR and when he wanted something, he got it. He took pleasure in making Roger Sterling obey his every demand.

He was very good friends with the partners of SCDP and by no means hated or despised them in any way… he just liked to make them do things.

The office was filled with chatter and drunken laughter from copywriters and secretaries. The music from the DJ played in the background and the drinks kept on coming from the bar man they hired.

Pete and Trudy stood talking to Jen and Harry. Joan and a few of the girls stood in the corner, watching the drunken men embarrass themselves, laughing as one fell over his own feet.

Somehow Lee had managed to get Roger to put on the Santa suit and hand out free cigarettes to the company, to which Roger grudgingly accepted, not wanting to disappoint Lee.

However, there was one person that couldn’t be found and of course was in his office, drinking alone.

Don had stepped away from the party, retreating to his own office to get away from the crowd. He too was never one to like parties and he hated the ones Betty made him attend.

Leaning against his desk, a lucky strike cigarette pinched between his fingers and his glass of Canadian club whiskey dangled on his finger tips as he took a sip, swallowing with ease.

His dark office created a bubble from him and the party, a bubble he wished he could stay in but he knew sooner or later he would have to appear as people would start to wonder.

An eruption of laughter outside the office proved that they hadn’t noticed he was gone and he was thankful.

However, there was one thing he was thankful for.

“So this is where you are hiding” Lee said standing at the entrance to his office. He held his red cup in his hand, the cup now empty as he downed the last drop and he padded in the office, shutting the door.

“I wasn’t hiding, I was taking a break” Don replied, a smile on his lips as he shuffled round the desk and the two stood only a few inches away.

“Come on, you went to all the trouble of throwing me a party, don’t you want to see it” Lee furrows his brows and Don chuckled softly.

“I’ve seen enough already… I see you got Roger to be Santa” he takes Lee’s cup and retreats to the drinks table, pouring a drink for both of them.

“Everyone knows Santa has white hair” the two clinked glasses and took a sip, Don grinning from his glass.

“Thank you for the Christmas present” Don holds up the pack of Lucky Strike cigarettes the employees were given, having already opened it up and took a pack to smoke.

“Well I know you’ve all been good girls and boys this year, you deserve it” Lee replies and the two men stand silently for a second, gazing at each other’s eyes.

Lee shuffles forward, standing only an inch away from Don and places his cup on the desk, leaning forward so he can be closer.

“So, do I get a present” he whispers and Don smirks.

“That depends… have you been naughty or nice” Don murmurs back, the words making Lee’s body tingle.

Lee was able to pretty much make anyone do anything he wanted, especially Roger Sterling. That man would jump off a cliff if he told him to.

However, there was one man that he couldn’t tell what to do… Don Draper.

When it came to these two, Don always held the high ground. Even when Don was only creative director at Sterling Cooper, he had full control of Lee and everything he did.

You would think it was the other way round but like Roger, Lee would jump off a cliff if Don told him to.

Since the day he took over his father’s company, Lee had become fully invested in the expertise of Don Draper.

There was rumour he was in love with him. He wouldn’t say they were true however they did have a secret relationship no know could know about.

The countless times Lee came to Sterling Cooper to sit and watch Don in a meeting even if he didn’t need to be there… and he loved it.

Don was very much like Lee. He took pleasure knowing he had full control over one man and that whatever he wanted… he could get.

That’s why they came to him in the first place… because they knew Don was the best man for the job and whatever Don wanted, they wanted.

The only reason Lee had looked forward to coming to this party was to see Don and vice versa.

As Lee stared at Don’s dark green eyes in the dim office, his mind wondered back to the crowd and was starting to worry that they would notice both of them gone.

Another loud eruption of laughter proved him wrong and he took that as a cue to lean forward, his hands touching Don’s chest as he attached his lips, a deep breath taken through his nose.

Don only gave a soft peck back, teasing Lee and a tingle shot through his chest down to his crotch.

Don pulled away, smirking as he held the power in his hands.

“I want you to go to the store room… I’ll come in 10 minutes and when I arrive I want you ready for me” Don whispers and stands, brushing past him and opening the office door, rejoining the group.

Lee sighed to himself, his member twitching at the denial he was given and he quickly scurried out the office, careful to not be seen and made his way to the store room.

As Don instructed, he began to get himself ready and this was a fairly routine thing for him. He’d visited this store room many times now and he knew exactly how he should be for when Don returned.

Taking all his clothes off and putting them to the side, he shivered from the cold draft, his nipples perking and goose bumps rising across his skin.

His member dangled down in front of him, limp as a sock and just thinking about Don made his head twitch and pulse.

It had been a few weeks since he felt the touch of his hand on his member… his being Don’s.

That’s right… all of his body belonged to Don and there was nothing Lee could do about it. He owed him like a dog.

Lee’s ears perked up as he heard shuffling outside the store room. His heart started to beat fast and the sudden panic of someone other than Don being outside the room made him shake with fear, praying that they didn’t walk in to see a naked Lee Garner.

The door slowly opened, a shadow appearing outside and his heart relaxed and so did his body as Don entered the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

His fear of someone walking in on the two of them disappeared as the lock sounded and Don smirked as he ran his eyes over Lee’s naked body.

Lee felt shy and almost emasculated as Don looked him up and down. The humiliation of standing naked before him turned him on even more.

Don stalked his way over to Lee, his warm hand pressing on his skin, Lee flinching from the shock and a soft chuckle escaped Don as he ran his hand over his body.

“Look at this body… who does this belong to” Don hushes and Lee flinches as his hand brushes over his member.

“You Mr Draper” he answers and Don grins.

“That’s right” Don’s fingers trail down Lee’s stomach, reaching just about his crotch and he runs his finger tips through the dark hair lining his crotch, reaching the base of his member and getting a good grip on it.

“Ahh” Lee moans as Don runs his hand up the length of his member, reaching the tip and squeezing ever so slightly.

“So, have you been a good boy this year” Don whispers, biting the top of Lee’s ear, his nose nestling his cheek as he runs his hand back down to the base of his member.

“Yes Mr Draper… I have been a good boy” he gasps and he restricts himself from reaching forward and grabbing Don.

He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch unless Don said otherwise. Another action that made him turned on.

“I’m not sure you have” Don teases, his thumb running over the slit of his tip, Lee shaking as the pleasure was becoming unbearable.

“Oh please Mr Draper, I’ve been a good boy” he squeezes his eyes shut and his hands turn to fists as he tries to prevent himself from touching.

“Then what do good boys say?” Don whispers.

“Please Mr Draper, can I suck your dick” Lee begs, his voice becoming timid and Don lets go of his member, pushing him to the ground on his knees.

“Take it out” he orders and Lee gets to work, unhooking the belt and unzipping his trousers, reaching inside and Don flinches as his colds hand wrap around his warm member, pulling it out.

Lee opens his mouth and jumps forward to suck the end but his hair is grabbed by Don and pulled away.

“Er… what do you say?” Lee gulps, remembering the rules about sucking Don’s dick… always ask permission first.

“Please may I suck it Mr Draper” he begs again and Don nods, letting him proceed. He takes his dick in his mouth, the warm salvia heating up as he sucks the end, his mouth forming a tight O shape.

Don leaned his head back, his fingers gripping Lee’s dark locks as the pleasure from his mouth made his dick go hard.

Lee bobbed his head up and down, his nose touching Don’s crotch as he reached the base of his dick and pulled back breathing through the gag reflex.

“Oh yes… you are a good boy” Don moans, his other hand holding the back of Lee’s neck as he pushed him faster and harder.

Lee felt his own member getting hard from the gratification he received from Don. He loved the admiration and praise the sure fact that Don was being pleased.

His member began to twitch and he felt his climax reaching. Instead of letting Lee carry on, he wanted to take him so he pushed him off his member and slapped his cheek.

“Get up” he ordered and Lee jumped from the ground, Don turning him around and pushing him on a nearby cabinet.

Lee gripped the edge of the cabinet and his member twitched as he felt the tip of Don’s member touch his hole.

“You want this?” Don teases, rubbing it across his behind, up and down, pressing his hole which sent tingles and shocks.

“Yes Don” he murmured and a sharp spank on his behind made him gasp. The spank sent a sting and he gripped the table harder, holding back the cry.

“What was that?” Don scolded. This was a regular occurrence during their time together. Lee would get too comfortable and forget his manners but Don was always aware.

“I mean yes Mr Draper” he corrected himself and Don went back to teasing.

“Beg for it” Don smirked behind him, his member going hard as he listened to Lee begging for him to fuck him.

“Please Mr Draper, I want you… I want you to take this hole right now… I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk” Lee begged, his hole twitching as Don pressed himself against it.

Pushing himself inside, Lee let out a low groan, his eyes fluttering back as the pleasure became too much and as Don started to thrust back and forth, Lee felt his body become numb as his climax started to ascend.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard” Don breaths, his fingers gripping Lee’s waist, digging in to his flesh.

The pre-come started to drip from Lee’s member and he felt the urge to touch himself to speed up the orgasm but he dared not to.

If he did, he certainly wouldn’t be allowed to come.

“You know what good boys do when they want to come” Don hinted.

“Oh please can I come Mr Draper” he moaned, scrunching his eyes up and balling his fists as his member became so hard. A few more thrusts and he was going to explode.

“Again” Don commanded, wanting to hear his begging one more time before they both reached their end.

“Please can I come” it was more of a squeak and when the words left Don’s mouth, Lee didn’t take a second to hesitate and let himself go, his juice flying out onto the carpet, dripping down his leg.

Only a few seconds later did Don come inside him, his sticky juice filling him up and as he pulled himself out, he rubbed the last few drops on the outside, letting it pour over his balls.

The both of them took a deep breath, catching their breath and Don pulled Lee up, turning him around and kissing him deeply.

His lip left wet kisses all over and Lee held onto his shoulders, their noses scrunching as they finished their fuck with a sweet kiss.

“Good boy… I guess you have been nice this year” Don smirked, leaning one last kiss on Lee’s lips before hitching up his trousers and turning back to the door.

“I’ll see you out there, don’t forget to clean up the mess you made” he points to the carpet and Lee spots his mess.

“Yes Mr Draper”.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	13. Sleeping on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Megan/Own character

The worst thing about throwing a party at your apartment was the after math, meaning the mess. The apartment looked like someone had driven a lawn mower through it.

There was confetti all over the carpet with crumbs of food scattered around. Every single piece of furniture had a dirty glass with left over alcohol.

There was wine spilled over the kitchen counter along with cracker crumbs.

The pillows of the couch were nowhere to be seen, the records that were once neatly lined up by the record player were out of order and missing from their sleeves.

The empty beer bottles crowded the dining table and paper plates were scattered around the whole apartment.

The bathroom was in worse condition. All the toilet roll had been used and so cardboard rolls were the only thing left.

Lipstick and powder were smeared on the bathroom mirror and to top it off, the toilet had puke and urine stains.

It wasn’t every day Eva had to clear up a mess like this. She was usually very good at keeping the apartment clean and tidy for the Drapers.

However, with Don’s 40th birthday, she knew there would be a lot to clean and she wasn’t looking forward to it.

Don and Megan were always a tidy couple and Eva never felt like she had to work extremely hard to keep them happy.

So when she came over at 9 o’clock like she always does, she knew she was in for a shock and boy was she.

As she stood at the top of the stairs in the apartment, she looked around the room in disgust. She had no idea where she was going to start.

She knew they were having a party but she hadn’t expected it to be this bad.

Don was always a man of neatness and he never liked to live in filth. It was the reason he got a maid as he knew Megan would never do the cleaning.

In fact, he had employed Eva when he was living on his own after his divorce with Betty and when he married Megan and brought their apartment, he kept her on as he knew he needed someone to do the cooking and cleaning.

She was actually more than a maid… you could say a housekeeper that took care of their needs.

Eva hung her coat up on the hook and turned back to the mess. It was going to take her a good few hours to clean this up. Luckily, Don and Megan wouldn’t be back until at least 6.

She got to work by taking a large bin bag and putting all the food and plastic cups and paper plates in, picking up the crumbs and confetti.

It took her an hour to clean only the kitchen area and when she looked around the room, she sighed deeply, knowing this was going to take her all day.

She didn’t get invited to the party, Megan said it would attract attention and questions which they didn’t want and Eva agreed.

How could you explain to their friends and workers what this young girl was doing cleaning their apartment everyday… it was more than that.

It would be strange if they invited their housekeeper to his surprise birthday party. She didn’t imagine Don being a fan of surprised though.

After cleaning the kitchen, she made her way to the living room area and got to work there. The table had a large beer spillage and the puddle of beer was sticky.

She scrubbed hard, trying to remove the sticky residue and the table shined.

She was already tired and starting to sweat so she undid the top buttons on her maid uniform.

The bucket of water had turned a dirty brown colour so she decided to change it by going into Don and Megan’s bedroom and throwing it down the toilet.

She’d been cleaning for an hour now and she was starting to get very tired, yawning every minute and her eyes were dropping.

‘Mmm, I suppose a small nap wouldn’t hurt, as long as I wake up and get the apartment clean before they come home’ Eva thought and with that, she took her position on the comfy bed and rested her head on the pillow, her eyes falling shut and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

She must have worked hard because her quick nap turned into a 4 hour sleep and with that she barely had any time left to wake up and finish cleaning the apartment.

In fact, she had no time left as the door to the apartment opened and the two occupants walked in, shocked when the mess they had left this morning greeted them again.

“What the fuck” Megan’s mouth dropped open as she looked around her apartment, the mess staring back at her and Don turned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Why is this not cleaned up” Megan bellowed and Don sighed, throwing his hat on the side.

“Where’s the girl” he grumbled, making his way to the drinks table to pour himself a drink but found that all the glasses were empty and there was nothing to pour.

“I have no idea but she better have a good explanation for this” Megan stormed off, making her way to the bedroom to change but again was shocked when she saw the sleeping Eva on her bed.

She scoffed, storming over and grabbing Eva by her hair which woke her up in a flash.

“Ahh” Eva yelled and grabbed on to Megan’s wrists as she was dragged out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

Megan threw her onto the carpet to where she landed in the middle, a grunt falling from her mouth and she took a few seconds to recollect what’s happening.

She remember cleaning the apartment… well some of it, then she went to change the water and she decided to take a nap… oh that’s right, she fell asleep.

She sat back on her knees, looking over as Don stood by the drinks table, his face even more confused. 

‘Oh shit! This is not going to end well’ she thought.

“Guess who was sleeping in our bed” Megan folds her arms with a huff, indicating clearly that Eva was sleeping rather than doing what she’d suppose to be doing.

“Oh really” he murmurs and strides over, standing a few meters away.

“Obviously she thinks she can do whatever she wants around here” Megan spits but Eva shakes her head.

“No… I didn’t mean to, I was cleaning the apartment I swear” she begs, hoping that she won’t get in to much trouble for her wrong doing.

“Then why were you sleeping” Don asks in a low tone and Eva stayed silent.

If there was one person she wasn’t able to talk back to it was Don… he was her master and she did everything he told her to.

Megan she had some leeway with. She wasn’t in charge of her but she still respected her as she was the wife of her master.

“I… I’m sorry” instead of trying to make an excuse, she hoped her apology would at least make her punishment not so harsh but she didn’t count on it.

“I asked you a question, why were you sleeping?” Don says harshly and Eva gulped, swallowing the large lump in the back of her throat.

“I… I was a little tired and I only meant to have a nap I didn’t mean to fall asleep for that long” she squeaked, her heart beating fast and her stomach in knots.

“So you think you get to decide what to do now” Don was clearly red with anger and Eva shook her head silently.

“No” she whispered, looking down at her hands.

“No what!” he raised his voice and she jumped, looking up at him.

“No Sir” she answered, the room going silent for a few seconds.

Don looked over at Megan, nodding to her swiftly and she knew exactly what that meant. While she disappeared into the bedroom, Don threw his jacket off to the side and grabbed Eva by her arm.

“Ahh” she gasped as he dragged her over to the couch.

“Take this off” he ordered and she immediately took her uniform off, leaving her naked. She shivered slightly and Don’s warm hands pushed her on all fours in front of the couch where he took his position.

Don positioned her so she was over his knee, trapping her with his legs and Eva gripped the carpet, the crumbs she hadn’t picked up stabbing into her hand.

Behind her, Megan came back from the bedroom, holding a wooden paddle and she handed it to Don.

The paddle… this piece of equipment had been used many times on Eva and she knew exactly how it felt.

As she felt the cold wood on her behind, she tensed up and took a deep breath, waiting for what was coming.

“Do you think it’s appropriate to sleep in your masters bedroom while you should be cleaning” Don brings down the paddle and Eva gasps.

“No Sir” she whimpers, the sting taking over her behind and Don lifts the paddle up again.

“Do you think that’s what you here for, to do whatever you please” he brings it down on her behind and she whimpers from the immense pain.

“No Sir” tears fill her eyes and she takes a deep breath.

“Who’s your master?” he asks and brings down the paddle, red blotches now appearing over her pale skin.

“You are Sir” she says and feels a grasp on her hair, pulling her head up. Don’s lips murmur softly in her ear as he pulls her hair tightly.

“That’s right… I am and that means you do everything I tell you, you don’t get to decide yourself” he spanks her again with the paddle and she hisses, trying to hold back the scream.

“Yes Sir… I’ll do what you say” she whimpers and after a few more hits from the paddle, Don drops it beside her and pulls her up, the slightest touch on her behind making her wince.

Her behind is covered in red marks from the paddle and has gone completely numb with the sting still there.

Don grabs her face in his hands, pulling it back. Eva grips his elbow to catch her balance as he had full control of her.

“Now what do you say” he murmurs.

“I’m sorry Sir, I won’t sleep on the bed without permission” she says softly and he swiftly turns her around to face Megan.

“And…” he indicated she should apologies to Megan as well.

“I’m sorry Mrs Draper… I won’t sleep on the bed without permission again”.

“You better not!” Megan huffs and storms off into the bedroom.

“Now I want this apartment cleaned and I don’t care if it takes you all night but you do not sleep until it’s done you understand me” Don lets go, standing from the couch as he points around the apartment.

“Yes Sir” she murmurs and gets to work on cleaning.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	14. Swimsuit season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Betty

Don runs down the stairs, clipping his cufflink onto his cuff and straightening his jacket. The kids had already been taken to school by Carla so it was just him and Betty in the house.

Entering the kitchen, he see’s Betty at the stove, frying the last piece of bacon and placing it on a piece of bread and he stands, staring at her from the doorway.

Her blond hair is straight at the sides and clipped back with two gold pins. Her face is powdered lightly and a small layer on lipstick has been swiped across her lips.

But that wasn’t what Don was staring at. The bright yellow bikini was what his eyes were focused on and the thin piece of fabric draped across her shoulders blew open as she turned quickly, revealing her flat stomach and bare legs.

“I made you a sandwich” she smiles as she opens the fridge door and takes a bottle of orange juice out, pouring some in a glass.

“What is that?” he blurts out and Betty looks at him confused.

“Orange juice” she says, holding the bottle up.

“No… that” he nods to her outfit and once she realises what he’s talking about, she looks over at him with a smile.

“Do you like it, I brought it at the auction” there was recently a summer auction for swimwear and Betty had been interested in the bright yellow one the model had showed off.

Don had left the auction early so he had no idea about the swimsuit.

“Where are you going in that” he asked, his tone low and Betty giggles softly, looking down at her body and then back at Don.

She was excited to be wearing something this pretty. She hadn’t been swimming in a long time and all her old suits were worn out. She was so pleased that she managed to get this one, the other ladies at the auction were only interested in the red ones but Betty liked the yellow one.

It made her skin glow and she looked tanned against it.

“Swimming” she says simply.

Although Don liked seeing her in the suit, seeing her beautiful curves and edges, he didn’t like that fact she would be wearing this down the swimming pool in front of old men who could stare at her all day.

“Seriously, you’re going in that” he furrows his brows angrily and Betty sinks back slightly.

“What are you talking about?” she asks innocently.

“I’m talking about a 15 year old lifeguard… I’m talking about a bunch of men taking the summer off, you want to be ogled” he fires back. It was often Don didn’t want Betty going out in public looking dolled up, he didn’t want men staring at her; she was for his eyes only.

“Oh Don, everyone brought one at the auction, there’s probably going to be others wearing their ones” she defends but Don isn’t having any of it.

“I don’t like it, take it off” he demands and Betty blinks.

She was finally excited about wearing something new. She hadn’t brought anything new to wear in a long time and this was her chance to show it off.

It was meant to be worn, not brought and then thrown in the closet for the next 10 years and then not be able to wear it.

She was probably right in saying there would be other moms there wearing their new bikini’s.

“No” she answers, standing her ground and she can tell Don is getting frustrated.

He lets out a deep breath through his nose before turning around and storming upstairs, Betty dashing after him.

He climbs the stairs up to their bedroom and makes his way straight to the closet. He wasn’t going to allow his wife to be gawked at by perverts and he didn’t care that there would be other women there in the same bikini.

“You’re going to change into something appropriate” he flicks through her clothing, looking for something that wouldn’t show an inch of skin.

“No… I brought this and I want to wear it” Betty places her hands on her hips, standing her ground.

Don comes out from the closet with an old swimming costume and a dress, throwing them both on to the bed.

“Take that off and put this on” he points to the clothing and Betty glares at him.

“No” she barks and Don lifts his finger up at her.

“I’m going to give you 5 seconds to take that off and put this on” he demands. He wasn’t going to back down from this.

“Or what” Betty threatens and Don blinks, a moment of silence between them before he starts to count.

“1” he starts and Betty stands, her hands still firmly on her hips.

“2” his voice became louder.

“3” Betty didn’t move an inch and she was waiting for him to reach 5, the suspense becoming greater and intense.

“4” he says the number with warning in his voice. If Betty didn’t start taking that bikini off now, he was going to take it off himself.

Betty scoffed, turning on her heel to walk away but Don quickly grabs her arm, thrusting her back, Betty stumbling as Don pushes her on the bed, laying her flat on her chest.

A swift slap is brought down on her behind, left hand keeping her on the bed and his right placed directly between her two cheeks.

“Ahh” a gasp escapes her lips as the sting from the spank makes her skin tingle. A bright red mark appears on her pale skin and after a few seconds, Don lifts his hand again and brings it down harshly on her.

Betty flinches at the spank, her fingers gripping the sheets as her face pressed into the bed.

“You want to go out dressed like a slut” Don growls, bringing his hand down again.

“Ah, no Mr Draper” she winces.

“You want to defy me and go to the pool were all the men can see you, think about you in dirty ways” Don spanks her again but this time a moan escapes Betty’s lips and her eyes flutter close.

“No Mr Draper” she answers.

“You want those 15 year old lifeguards thinking about you… thinking ‘I want to fuck her” his tone has become low and almost a whisper.

“No Mr Draper” Betty breathes and another spank is brought down. Her behind is completely red and writhed with hand prints.

“Turn over” Don orders and Betty quickly turns on her back, looking over at Don as he stands by the edge of the bed.

He grabs her hips and pulls her closely, leaning his head down to attack her neck with kisses. Betty leans her head back, exposing her skin as Don sucks on her neck tightly, his teeth sinking into her skin and leaving bite marks.

He trails the kisses down her chest, over her breast and he rips the bikini top off her, exposing her nipple and taking a bite out of it, his tongue lapping around the skin.

“Ahh” she hisses as he reaches her stomach and leaves more kisses and marks, purple love bites erupting on her skin and Don slips his fingers in her bottoms, his fingers dancing over her sweet spot.

“You like that” he whispers, his fingers rubbing over her spot, her back arching as she grips the sheets.

“Yes” she breaths, her head pressing into the covers more as she feels her climax starting.

“Ahh” she gasps as Don flips her over, pulling her legs up so her behind is pointed upwards and he rips the bikini bottoms off, throwing them to the side.

Unzipping his pants, he pulls his member out and thrusts deeply inside, his hand reaching forward and wrapping in her hair.

Betty moans as Don thrusts inside her, pulling her head back as her fingers wrap in the sheets, his member slapping her behind as he thrust hard.

“You’re mine… all mine, this body is mine” he growls, his hand spanking her and Betty bites her lip, trying to keep the moans inside but it doesn’t work.

“Yes” she says.

“Tell me” Don orders.

“I’m yours” Betty breaths and her legs start to shake as she feels her orgasm is close. A few thrusts later and Betty releases over Don, her mouth dropping open but no sound comes out and her body falls as he pulls out of her.

Don falls on the bed, his head hitting the pillow and Betty crawls up, resting her head on his chest. He lifts his hand up and brushes her hair away from her sweaty forehead, his lips pressing a soft kiss to the sticky skin.

Betty takes a peek down her body and her eyes wonder to the small bite marks and love bites appearing on her body.

“I guess I can’t wear it now” she whispers and looks up at Don who lays there with a smirk on his face. He kisses her forehead, his arm resting on her naked body.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	15. Shut the fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Roger

Roger paced back and forth in Don's office, his cigarette pinched tightly between his lips and his head hanging down as he waited.

He always hated waiting for him to come. But Don love it, he loved making Roger stew a little bit, it showed he was in control.

Roger kept looking at the time, the hand only moving a minute and he groaned in frustration.

If he didn't get here soon he would miss his chance.

He specifically came in early for this and Roger was not an early birdman.

Other employees would be arriving soon and that meant it would be unlikely his desires would be fulfilled this morning.

The sound of the door opening finally made him stop pacing and he stopped in his tracks to look up, praying it was him.

Don entered into his office, his hat resting on his head and his briefcase in hand and like Roger, a cigarette tucked in between his lips.

Roger licked his lips as his eyes stared at the gorgeous man in front of him, dressed in that light blue suit that made him hard.

"You like to keep me waiting don't you" Don smirked as he placed his hat on the coat rack and dropped his briefcase down by the side of the desk.

He purposely came late to make Roger agitated and frustrated, he loved doing that.

"You said 8:00 it's 8:12" Roger commented as he stood by the couch, waiting for Don to come over.

"I could have kept you waiting for longer" Don threatened as he strides over to Roger, finishing the last of his cigarette and pushing it out in the ashtray by his chair.

Roger's stomach rolled and he gulped the lump in the back of this throat. The threat made him nervous as Don easily had the power to make Roger wait for as long as he wanted and in the end, he would get nothing.

"I know, that's the scary part and..." Don interrupts Roger, cutting him off before he can go off on one.

"Roger, do me a favour... shut the fuck up" Don whispered and places his lips on Roger's, kissing him softly, their noses pressed together.

The thoughts about Don making him wait completely disappeared as he kissed him and Roger immediately kissed back, his tongue touching the tip of Don's lips as he pressed it out.

"Mmm," Roger moaned, his hand moving up to Don's shoulder. Don placed his right hand on Rogers's neck, his other hand resting below his behind and pulling him closer to his body.

Roger had been looking forward to this all morning and his anger with Don keeping him waiting had gone now.

Their kiss became hard and Don pressed his lips tightly against Roger's, his teeth sinking our and biting Roger's bottom lip.

"Ahh" Roger groaned, the shape sting from Don's teeth made his lip sore but he still kissed him back.

Don's lips trailed across his jaw, up against the side of his face and rested by his ear.

As his lips teased him there, his hands moved from their positions and trailed down Roger's chest, reaching just above the top of his pants.

He went straight to work on unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers, pulling them down slightly to reveal the white underpants he had on.

Don brushed his hand over the fabric, his fingers tucking in around the waistband and he pushed his hand inside, pulling the pants down and letting his member fling out.

The cold draft of Don's office made him shiver and send goosebumps up his skin.

Don's hand immediately grabbed the base of his member and a flinch from Roger making him grin.

"Is that sensitive" Don whispered, his thumb rubbing across the thick skin and Roger answered by nodding his head?

"Yes, Mr Draper" he breathes, looking down at his member.

"You still sore from last night" Don murmurs and the memories from the night before flood back, a smile appearing on Roger's face as he nods.

"Yes, Mr Draper" he breathes deeply as Don runs his hand up the length of his member and brushing the tip.

He presses a soft kiss to Rogers temple and pulls away, taking his other hand and spitting in it before rubbing it across his member, the frothy saliva wetting the skin.

"Mmm, look at this nice long cock, does that feel good" Don already knew the answer but the foreplay was what turned both of them on.

"Yes Mr Draper, that feels so good" Roger moaned as Don used both hands to repeatedly rub his member.

"God your already getting hard for me Roger" Don breathes, the member in his hands getting harder as he strokes it.

"Of course Mr Draper, you make me feel so good" he moans and Don kisses his jaw.

"I know I do" he smirks, his hand tightening around his member and squeezing as he brings it up to the tip, Roger leaning his head back to moan.

"Ah thank you Mr Draper" he murmurs as Don presses a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm good boy" he rewards him with the words he loves to hear so much and this instantly makes him harder.

"Take your clothes off" Don whispers, his hands pulling away from Roger's member and as he does, Roger scrambled to take his clothes off, throwing them to the side so he can get back to feel good.

Once he was fully naked, Don smirked as he looked him over, running his fingers over his skin and back down to his member.

Roger didn't care that the office was cold, he was going to be hot in a minute.

The two kiss passionately, Don forcing his tongue inside and light moans release from their mouths as they kiss.

If Don carried on teasing Roger like this he could come any second.

But he wanted something as well, Roger couldn't have all the pleasure.

"Get on your knees" a swift spank to Roger's behind sent him down to his knees and Don sauntered over to his chair, Roger crawling behind.

Slumping down in his chair, Roger took the position in front, resting on his knees as he waited for instruction from Don.

As he unbuckled his belt, Roger's member became hard still as he watched and waited.

Wiggling his finger, Don pulled his member out, holding it upwards for Roger who had crawled up against his legs and placed his head above his member.

"Please can I suck it, Mr Draper," he asked permission and Don granted it with a nod.

Roger placed his lips over the tip, pushing his mouth down and taking the full member inside, his nose touching his crotch.

Don leaned his head back, his eyes fluttering close as Roger began to suck, bobbing his head up and down and his tongue licking the skin.

"Ahh fuck yes" he moaned and with his other hand, he gripped Roger's white hair, gaining control of his movements.

Saliva rolled down his length and dripped from Roger's mouth onto his balls, covering them. His member had become hard now and his climax started to build.

"God your mouth feels so good" Don moaned, moving his other hand from his member and now taking Roger's head so he could move him at his pace. 

Roger gagged on the member and Don let him come up for air before pushing him down again.

Roger had the urge to take his member in his hand and rub but he knew if he did, the punishment would be administered and he didn't want that.

Don pressed his mouth down and kept him there for a few seconds before letting him breathe again.

Saliva covered his mouth and was hanging from his chin.

Gripping his chin, Don kissed him hungrily and pushed him back on his back, kneeling in front of him.

"Spread your legs" he ordered and Roger did as told, opening his legs for Don to show off his hole.

"You want this" Don teases and Roger nodded, no words coming out.

"You have to ask for it Roger," he said.

"Please can I have it Mr Draper" and without a second thought, Don presses himself against his hole and pushed himself inside.

A loud moan escaped Roger's mouth and Don started to thrust back and forth. 

"Fuck your so tight, is that sore in there" Don smirked, pushing himself in and out.

"Ah yes Mr Draper, god you feel so good inside me" he moans, his head resting back.

"God I don't want you to stop" Don reaches over and grabs Roger's underpants, screwing them up in a ball.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up" he whispers, shoving the pants in his mouth to act as a gag.

Roger bites down on them, his moans becoming muffled and the fabric inside soon become soaked with his saliva.

Roger's member twitches as Don fucks him hard and he badly wants to touch himself.

"Mmm pwease twouch we" his desire comes out muffled and Don reaches over, taking the gag out for him to speak.

"Oh please touch me" he begs and the gag is shoved straight back in. Don takes his hand, rubbing quickly across his member and Roger can feel his climax.

His legs start to tingle and the thrusting and rubbing together make it hard to concentrate as he can feel his release is seconds away.

"Ah fwuck pwease can I comwe " he asks but Don denies him.

"Not yet" he breaths and he continues to fuck him, his climax starting. Roger desperately holds back his orgasm as he waits for Don and he prays that he will be coming soon.

"Oh god," Don moans, signalling he's about to come. As he pulls out, he runs himself along with Roger and the two release themselves, their sticky juice falling from the tips and splattering on Roger's stomach.

They both take a few deep breaths, calming down and Don rests back against the chair, his rubbing coming to a slow halt.

Don reaches over and pulls the soaked fabric from his mouth, throwing them to the side, his saliva stringing from his lips.

"Aw thank you Mr Draper " Roger smiles, his member twitching at the end.

"Come clean this off" Don orders, signalling to his member and Roger bounces up, takes his mouth and sucks on the end, removing any juice that was left.

"Good boy" Don rubs his head and takes his hand, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up so he can place a kiss on his lips.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	16. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Peggy/Joan

“Miss Olsen” Peggy looks up from her lap to see a tall pale women with bright red hair and a bright blue dress that hugged her figure standing before her.

A gold pen was dangling from her neck and she held some papers in her hand.

“Yes” she stood from the chair, giving a warm smile to the women.

“Mr Draper is ready for the interview, come with me, my name is Joan Holloway, I’m the office manager here, and I’ll be conducting the interview with Mr Draper” she explains as she leads Peggy to an office in the back.

She was here for an interview for a secretary job that she saw advertised by her apartment. She had only recently moved up the city and was looking for a job.

She wasn’t expecting a call back but when she did she was thrilled. However this morning when she was getting ready, she was nervous to her core and she hoped she was prepared enough for the interview.

Her first impression of Joan was very professional and she seemed to know the office well. With the way she walked, she could tell she had a high authority around here.

Outside the office is a blue sign with the name DONALD DRAPER. She assumed the empty desk outside the office would be where she would work.

Joan opens the door and peeks her head in, murmuring something and a few seconds later, she opens the door fully and leads her inside.

The office is big, there’s a desk over to the window and two chairs opposite. On the other side is a couch and a big arm chair with a silver ash tray stood next to it.

The room smelled of cologne and cigarette smoke. The smell was potent and almost made her cough but she kept a soft smile on her face, breathing in calmly.

Joan shuts the door behind her, the sound making Peggy jump and the loud busy office outside is detained and it becomes quiet.

A tall man stands from the desk and strides over, buttoning his jacket as he walks. He stands a few inches from Peggy and her eyes gaze at him.

He’s dressed dark suit with a crisp white shirt underneath that’s tucked in tightly into his pants. His pant legs are straight and his black shoes are polished.

His jet black hair is combed back and gelled so that there isn’t a strand of hair out of place. His tie is tied tightly around his neck.

His face is clean shaven and his dark green eyes gaze at Peggy, looking at her innocent face.

“Miss Olsen this is Mr Draper, he is the creative director here at Sterling Cooper” Joan introduces Peggy to Don and he holds his hand out for a friendly shake.

“Nice to meet you, Don Draper, I believe you’re here for the secretary job” he confirms and she nods silently.

“Yes, nice to meet you to” she answers and finally let’s go of his soft hand, dropping it to her side.

“Perfect, well take a seat and we’ll get started” he points over to the couch and Peggy takes a seat on the edge, her legs held tightly together and her hands in her lap.

Don takes a seat in the arm chair, leaning back and he has a notebook in his lap, a pen in one hand and his cigarette in another.

Joan takes a seat next to Don, her leg crossing over the other and places the papers in her lap.

“So I understand you recently moved down here” Don says as he starts to write something on the pad.

“Yes, I moved here from Brooklyn and I saw the advertisement in my apartment building” she says.

“And what was your previous job” Don asks, looking up from his pad, his eyes straight. She felt a little intimidated by his stare and she swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

“Actually this would be my first job; I just finished school and decided to move down the city.

“So you’ve had no experience with any typing or secretary work” she felt her stomach jump, nodding her head slowly. She wasn’t getting off to a good start.

“No but I did do typing at school and I think I’m more than qualified to take on this job” she hopes her answer will save her.

Don looks over at Joan, signalling her to continue the interview.

“So why do you want to take this job, what qualities do you think you have that will benefit Sterling Cooper” Joan asks, tapping her pen on the pad.

“Well I think it would be a good learning experience, like I said I have done some typing and I think I would be a great team member here, I would also like to learn about advertising, it’s always been something that’s fascinated me” she smiles, her fingers knotting together and her toes clenching as her nerves get the best of her.

Don silently writes on his pad, taking a toke from his cigarette, Peggy’s mind going wild as to what he might be writing.

“As a secretary it’s important to make sure Mr Draper’s day is organised, do you think you’ll be able to do that” Joan says.

“Yes, I think I’m a very organised person and I think I’ll be able to fulfil the job”.

Joan asks a few more questions while Don sits silently watching Peggy, writing down on his notepad. Peggy couldn’t help but look over at Don and she quickly averted her eyes when she saw him staring at her.

“That’s all the questions” Joan places the papers on the coffee table in front and looks over at Don.

“Well, Miss Olsen I think that you would be great to join us here at Sterling Cooper and from what you’ve said I believe you would be a great secretary here… it’s up to you really” Don pipes up and a smile appears on Peggy face.

She must have done well otherwise he wouldn’t be saying that.

“No… I think everything was covered and I want to thank you for the opportunity” she accepts the job and Don and Joan look over at each other, smirking.

“Perfect… there’s just one thing left to do and the job is all yours” Don said, dropping the notepad to the floor.

Peggy watches as Joan stands and strides over to her, sitting down next to her and gazing at her intently.

“Do you have a boyfriend Peggy” she asks and Peggy shakes her head no, her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

“No” she whispers and Joan grins.

“Good” suddenly, Peggy’s hair is grabbed by Joan’s hand and she pushes her to the floor on her hands and knees.

She pulls Peggy along the floor, forcing her to crawl on her hands and knees and over to Don, her head beside his knees.

“As Mr Draper’s secretary, it’s important you do everything he says, he is going to be your boss after all and therefore you need to please him in every way” Joan whispers, forcing her head down by his polished shoes.

“You need to worship him, he is in charge and you do everything he says” she presses Peggy’s mouth to his shoe as Peggy holds her balance on the ground.

“Kiss it, show him that you worship him” Joan murmurs and Peggy breathes heavily as she’s forced to kiss his show.

She slowly pecks the tip of his shoe, a small imprint of saliva left there from her lips as Joan pushes her head down.

“That’s it, keeping going” she orders and Peggy continues to kiss his show, gripping the carpet for balance as she can’t move with Joan’s tight hold on her hair.

Don smirks as he sits there, watching the innocent girl kiss at his feet, his member getting hard from the sight.

“Now this one, you need to make sure he’s fully pleased with you” Joan smirks as she moves Peggy to the next foot and she repeats her actions.

“Ahh” Peggy groans as her hair is pulled tightly making her head hurt.

“Now, slowly up his leg” Joan orders and Peggy grips the carpet as her head is slowly trailed up his leg, her lips lingering over and she reaches just above his knee.

She peeks up at Don who smirks and leans forward, taking his hand and grabbing her behind her neck.

He leans down and kisses her hard, his tongue forcing it’s way inside and she moans, her eyes fluttering close and her hands holding on to his legs.

“Have you ever given a blow job before” he mumbles and she shakes her head no. She looks up in shock at him, her mouth parted open and he smirks, his hands going straight to the belt buckle and unbuckling it, reaching in and taking out his member.

He holds it in place and Joan kneels behind her, her hands wrapping in her hair so she can get a tight grip on it.

“Now, open your mouth and give it a little taste” Don orders and she leans forward, Joan pushing her head and her lips touch the tip of his member.

Don moans softly, leaning his head back as he slaps the tip against her tongue.

“That’s it, now slowly bring your mouth down on it” he pushes the top of her head down on his member, her lips wrapping around the tip and sucking down as she takes it in her mouth.

She gags slightly but holds it back so she doesn’t throw up, the tip reaching the back of her throat and she squeezes her eyes shut.

Don pulls her up again and she breathes deeply, taking a deep breath in and going back down.

She starts a rhythm, up and down, slowly and softly and his member gets hard inside her, the tip of it twitching.

“Fuck that feels so good” Don moans and he suddenly takes control of Peggy’s head, grabbing it in both hands so he can move her faster.

Saliva drips from her mouth and down her chin, landing on his balls and she grips his legs as she feels her gag relax.

“Ahhh” Peggy moans as she releases his member, taking a second to breathe before taking it back in her mouth.

“That’s a good girl, you’ll be a great secretary for Mr Draper” Joan whispers as her hand holds his member still for Peggy.

“Fuck yes” Don moans and he can feel his releases.

Peggy gags as her head is held down on his member for a few seconds and he pulls her off, throwing her back on the floor.

Don rubs himself, his hand working fast and as he prepares to release, Joan sits Peggy up, holding her head back and ordering her to open her mouth.

She does as instructed and Don holds the tip of his member at the entrance to her mouth, leaning his head back as he releases inside her mouth, his juice squirting over her lips and onto her tongue.

“Ahhh” he groans as he rubs the last drop and flicks it into her mouth.

Joan wipes the come off Peggy’s chin and shoves her fingers into Peggy’s mouth, making sure she swallows every last drop.

“Good girl” Don smirks, gripping her mouth with his fingers and plants a harsh kiss on her lips.

Peggy takes a moment to breathe, coming to grips with what just happened and she stares blankly at Don.

“You can start tomorrow, 9 o’clock” he says as he stands to wipe himself off.

“Yes Mr Draper” she whispers.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	17. Manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Pete

Pete waited patiently outside Draper’s office, tapping his foot on the carpet as he listened inside. The meeting with Menken’s was in any minute now and they were just waiting on Don.

‘God what is taking her so long’ he thought with frustration. He asked Don’s secretary to tell him he’s here, how long does that take.

She was obviously new here, he hadn’t seen her before.

He listened closely to the door, trying to make out the conversation and as he heard the words ‘send him in’ he pushed through the door and gleamed over at Don.

“You look like a hundred bucks” Pete commented, looking over at Don’s smart attire. His grey suit jacket was being flung over his shoulders as he gripped the cigarette between his lips.

‘Damn! He looks good’.

“You ready for the meeting, ready for some sweet talking” Pete shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for Don.

“You are tough to take in the morning Pete” Don murmured and Pete shrugged. He was just excited me to be in meeting with clients. He hadn’t been in one for almost two weeks now.

“I’ve had no complaints’, speaking of which who’s your little friend here” he nodded over to the new girl.

“This is Peggy, she’s the new girl” Pete turned fully to look at Don’s secretary. She stood awkwardly, gripping a glass of water.

“You always get the new girl, management gets all the perks, where you from sweetheart?” he asked and she turned to him.

“Miss Deaver’s secretary school” she said softly, clearly showing she was nervous and Pete laughed. ‘Silly girl’.

“That’s nice but I meant where are you from, are you Amish or something” he said, judging her by her outfit which pretty much covered her whole body.

“No… I’m from Brooklyn” she stuttered.

“Well you’re in the city now, wouldn’t kill you to show off your legs and pull your waist in a little bit, you might actually look like a women” he smirked.

Peggy sunk back down and turned quickly over to Don who stood by his desk, watching the two of them.

His eyes fixated on Pete more than his new girl.

“Is that all Mr Draper” she pleaded, hoping he would allow her to leave so she didn’t have to be embarrassed any further.

“Hey, I’m not done yet… I’m working my way up” Pete chuckles and Peggy holds her lips together to prevent her from bursting out.

“That will be all” Don says softly, allowing her to leave.

“Thank you” she nods and just as she turns to leave, Don speaks again.

“Oh and sorry about Mr Campbell here, he left his manners back at the fraternity house” he says sternly, directing his eyes towards Pete who sunk back, feeling Don’s anger towards him.

“Let’s go” he murmurs to Pete as he leaves his office, Pete following behind like a lost puppy.

During the meeting, Pete felt Don’s eyes on him the whole time. He knew he’d struck a nerve when he spoke to Peggy, and as Don said, forgot his manners.

Don watched Pete from his seat at the table, dipping in and out of the meeting with Menken’s and was deciding something in his head.

Finally the meeting ended and Pete was able to feel the pressure taken off him when Don was occupied with saying goodbye to Rachel Menken and her father.

He managed to sneak away from the meeting, retreating back to his office so he didn’t have to confront Don. He knew he was in for it now.

Pete stayed in his office for the whole of the afternoon and when he heard the knock on his office door, his stomach turned into a tight knot and he felt faint.

His body shook as he watched the door and he muttered a come in, only to relax when his secretary walked in.

“This is for you” she handed him an envelope and left. Pete shakily opened the envelope, pulling a small piece of paper with a couple words written on it.

_My office four o’clock_

The colour from his face drained so he was as pale as a sheet of paper and the note dropped on the desk as his hands shook.

‘Fuck… me and my dumb mouth, should have just said nothing’ Pete thought and he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

It was one minute until four and Pete was pacing in his office like a mad man. His mind wondered to the worst possible scenario and he prayed that Don was going to let him off lightly.

He plucked the courage to leave his office, shutting the door and slowly walking down to the end office. His eye’s caught Peggy’s as she typed on her type writer.

“He said… h- he wanted to-to see me” Pete murmured, his voice stuttering and his face becomes sweaty with nerves.

Peggy turned and pressed on the intercom.

“Mr Campbell is here” she said softly.

“Send him in” his voice was stern and Pete took a deep breath, his hand wrapping around the door handle and he pushed inside.

Don was sat at his desk, cigarette in his hand as he looked down at some papers on the desk. He looked up to see Pete stood by the door and he raised his head up.

“Lock the door” he ordered and Pete did as told, shutting it and locking it.

“Get undressed” Don ordered next, focusing on his papers as he took a drag. Pete’s stomach did a flip and he swallowed the lump in the back of his throat.

“Don listen I-“he stopped mid sentence as Don glared up at him and he knew that meant to keep quiet. He knew what was coming.

Pete quickly undressed, folding his clothes in a pile and putting them over by the wall as he always did and retreated back to his spot.

He waited for Don as per usual, waiting for instruction. This is how it always played out when Pete was getting punished; he knew the routine off by heart now.

His naked body was exposed and he felt small and intimidated… just how Don liked it. He felt an urge to cover his member but he knew if he did he’d be in a worse situation than he was now.

Don took the last drag of his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray before standing from his desk. He sauntered over to Pete, buttoning his jacket and Pete held his breath as Don stood a few inches from him.

All throughout the meeting, Don thought long and hard about what Pete’s punishment should be. As soon as he spoke to Peggy like that, Don was angry and frankly disappointed in Pete.

He contemplated on letting him off with a warning but he knew if he did Pete would never learn.

“Do you know why you’re here” Don asked as he circled around him. Pete nodded his head silently as Don glared down at him.

“Tell me” Don ordered.

“Because I was rude to Peggy” Pete squeaked.

“That’s right, what did I say… you forget your manners” Don spat and Pete stared forward, his feet pressing into the carpet as he kept his posture.

“Yes Mr Draper I did” he agreed and Don stood in front of Pete. He took his hand and ran it down his chest, Pete flinching as he did and he watched his fingers dance over his skin.

“You think that’s any way to talk to someone on their first day” Don murmured and before Pete could answer, Don wrapped his hand tightly around Pete’s member, tugging hard and Pete hissed.

“No Mr Draper, it’s not” Don pulled his member hard and Pete started to lose his balance. He had to stand on his tippy toes so that it wouldn’t hurt as much.

“No it isn’t” Don murmured and he let go of Pete’s member slightly, releasing the pressure but still held a firm grip.

“I’ve been thinking long and hard about how I should punish you” Don whispered in Pete’s hear, sending shivers down his neck and Pete closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pleasure from his member in Don’s hand.

Don pressed a kiss to his neck, running his nose up and biting his ear lobe with his teeth. Pete groaned softly, the pain from the bite adding to his pleasure and Don slowly started to move his hand up and down his member.

“Once I’m done with you, you’re going to make sure you never forget your manners again… understand” Don murmurs and Pete nods.

“Yes Mr Draper… I won’t” he breathes and Don’s thumb runs over the tip of Pete’s member, teasing him and causing Pete to flinch from the pleasure. It was torture when Don played with him like this.

Only giving him small amounts here and there and never letting him reach the end. But this was his punishment so it wasn’t meant to be nice.

“Good boy” Don presses his lips to his temple before letting his member flop down.

“On my desk now” he spanks Pete hard, a sharp sting on his left cheek and Pete scurries over to his desk. He leans over the desk, planting his arms on the wood and pushing his behind out.

Pete’s heart started beating fast as he watched Don open the draw to his desk and pull a wooden ruler out. He disappeared behind him and he swallowed the hard lump in the back of his throat.

“I’m going to give you 10 and each time I want to hear you say thank you” Don orders and lands the first whack on his left cheek, a sharp crack sounding in the office but luckily no one would hear.

Pete has had worse punishments in here and no one had heard them before so he wasn’t worried.

Pete groaned, gripping the desk and his leg shook as the pain was intense.

“I can’t hear you Pete” Don barks, referring to his order.

“Thank you Mr Draper” Pete hissed as the next one was planted straight after on the next cheek.

“Thank you Mr Draper” Don whacked him again, the ruler leaving a bright red mark on his pale skin.

“Thank you Mr Draper” Pete head became sweaty and his behind was starting to go numb from the strong hits.

“Thank you Mr Draper” his feet gripped into the carpet and the next one he felt stung so bad he jolted from the desk and pulled his behind back away.

Don grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed him down on the desk to keep him still.

“Keep still” he ordered spanked him with the ruler again.

After the final spank, Pete’s behind was now covered in bright red marks, the skin broken on some areas and purple bruises were now starting to erupt on the skin.

He won’t be able to sit down for a week or so.

“Thank you Mr Draper” he breathed and the ruler clattered on the desk in front of him.

“Stand up” Don ordered and Pete turned quickly, standing from the desk. His eyes were watery and his lips sore from biting them hard during his punishment.

Don took his member back in his hand, pulling it out for him and he started to rub his hand up and down.

“Ahh” Pete groaned softly, the pleasure and pain mixing together and he tried to keep his behind from touching the desk behind him but with Don rubbing his member, he found it hard to balance.

“This is all mine isn’t it” Don says, referring to Pete’s member.

“Yes Mr Draper… it’s all yours” he breathes and Don smirks as Pete becomes hard in his hand. He runs his thumb over the tip, Pete flinching from the pleasure.

Don’s hand started to rub faster. Pete’s climax was now beginning and his body shook as he felt his orgasm coming.

“You like that don’t you” Don took Pete’s balls in his other hand, pressing them firmly and digging his thumb in them causing his orgasm to come quicker.

“Oh god yes Mr Draper… that feels so good” Pete moaned, gripping the desk behind him, his knuckles turning white and his toes curling.

“You’re not going to forget your manners again are you” Pete shook his head quickly as he was nearly about to release.

“No Mr Draper, I won’t forget my manners… oh god please can I come” Pete begged, his member twitching in Don’s hand as it was ready to release.

As soon as Pete begged to come, Don ceased all action and dropped his member. Pete whined softly, looking down and seeing it twitch and pulse as his orgasm slowly disappeared.

Don smirked, watching Pete suffer as his orgasm was taken away within seconds of releasing his member.

It was the icing on the cake and Pete wasn’t sure what was worse… the spanking or the denial.

“Now get dressed” Don whispered and Pete grabbed his clothes from the corner and slowly tugged them on, being careful around his behind as too not press on his fresh markings.

Once he finished getting dressed, Don grabbed Pete by his tie and pulled him over to him, leaning down and giving him a sharp kiss on the lips.

“Now you’re going to go out there and apologies to Peggy for your behaviour… and don’t you dare touch yourself later or I will make sure you don’t come for a week” Don orders sternly and Pete nods his head.

“Yes Mr Draper… I won’t“ Don smirked and placed a soft peck on his lips. Pete wanted more but again, this was part of his punishment.

“Good boy… off you go” Don pattered his behind lightly but even the slightest touch made him wince and Pete escaped from his office.

He took a deep breath and stood in front of Peggy and she peaked up from her desk.

“I wanted to apologies for earlier, I was rude and I shouldn’t have said that about you… I’m sorry” Peggy looked at Pete with shocked eyes and she gave him a smile.

“Thank you” Pete nodded before limping off to his office.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	18. Stop talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Bobbie

“You want some champagne” Bobbie poured the bubbling liquid into the tall glass, not bothering to turn and face Don.

“No” Don answered, his voice stern and hard as he threw his suit jacket to the chair in the corner of the hotel room. This was the third time they had been in this room and it meant only one thing.

Bobbie laughed softly, only a huff coming from her nose as she turned around, a smile on her lips as she waved the glass back and forth.

“Would you prefer something else” she raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she sauntered over to Don, her finger tapping on the glass, her red nail clinking against it.

Don said nothing, only stared hard at her, his eyes filled with lust and dominance. He took the glass from her hand and put it on the table immediately before grabbing the back of her hair and pulling her head backwards, exposing her neck.

With a gasp, Bobbie held on to his elbows for support as Don leaned down, his lips attacking the tight skin on her neck and pressing harsh kisses.

A moan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered clothes in ecstasy.

“You just like to get right to it don’t you” she grinned, her hands running up his arms and Don relaxed his grip, letting her head fall back forward so she could return the favour and kiss his lips.

Her lips puckered against his, the tip of her tongue swirling against his and Don opened his mouth wider for her to stick it inside.

“So what Don Draper treatment do you have planned tonight” she whispered, a smirk revealing on her lips and Don blinked at her silently, his hand still wrapped in her hair.

Before she knew it, she was forced down onto her knees beside the bed, her head positioned upright and facing forward as Don retreated behind her.

“So forceful… I like it” she giggled softly, her heart beating fast as Don stayed behind her, pulling his tie from his neck and removing the knot.

“Do you remember what I told you last time” his voice was soft but demanding. Bobbie was a woman of many talents but listening was not one of them

“You told me to dress nice” she answered, confident in her answer but that soon went away.

“No” Don was harsh with his words and Bobbie frowned a little, trying to remember what he had said to her the last time they were in this room.

With a swift flick of his wrists, Don wrapped the tie around Bobbie’s mouth, pulling it round and tying it tightly at the back of her head, the fabric forcing her mouth open and her teeth biting down hard.

“I told you to stop talking” Don whispered in her right ear, his nose trailing up her cartilage and he swiftly bit the top of her ear, the groan sounding as he did.

“Ywes” she muffled as the gag restricted her from speaking properly.

“Yes what!” Don grabbed her hair again, tugging quickly and Bobbie’s head was pulled back, her neck straining.

“Ywes Swir” Bobbie was brought up from her knees and pushed on the bed, her back landing on the soft mattress and her head pushing into the pillows.

Don climbed on top, his lips ever so close but not close enough to kiss her and she stared up with wide eyes, waiting for his next move.

His lips pecked hers through the gag, trailing them down her body, across her exposed chest where her satin nightgown underneath didn’t reach and she arched her back as pleasure went through her body.

Her hands went up to cup the back of his neck but Don was quick to grab them and pin them to the bed, his fingers digging into her skin and he peaked up from her body, staring down with his dark green eyes.

“Uh, uh, do I need to remind you what happens when you touch without permission” he smirks and Bobbie shakes her head, her teeth gripping the soaking fabric in her mouth.

“I think I do” Don whispers and quickly turns her over onto her front, straddling her legs to keep still and pulling his palm back, spanking it hard and quick on her behind.

“Mmm” Bobbie gasped, her eyes widening from the sting and it made her tingle down there in her sweet spot.

She desperately wanted to put her hand down there and touch but she was already being reminded of what will happen if she does.

“Now are you going to do as you’re told” Don whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine and Bobbie nodded, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Don grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling it back to expose her neck.

He bit the side of her neck; sucking on the tight skin and leaving a love bite there before trailing kisses down her back and on her shoulders.

Suddenly he turned her back on her back and ripped the black sash from her nightgown, taking her wrist and tying it tightly before feeding it through the metal bar on the bed and tying the other one.

Bobbie stared up with bright eyes, her sweet spot now on fire as pleasure radiated down there. Don smirked as his hand trailed over her chest, squeezing her breast and ripping the nightgown, fabric tearing and flinging it off to leave her exposed and naked on the bed.

“Mmmm” Bobbie moaned as Don trailed kisses down her body, taking her nipple in his teeth and biting softly before sucking the area.

His hand trailed down her leg, fingertips brushing her skin and he cupped her sweet spot, feeling how wet she was already.

“You little whore, you’re already wet” Don breathed, his fingers tracing over her clit and she pushed her head into the pillow, her eyes closing as he teased her down there.

“Tell me what you are” he ordered.

“I’m ma wpoor” she tried to speak clearly but the gag prevented her from doing so. Don reached up and pulled the tie from her mouth to allow her to speak.

“What was that” he whispered, waiting for her to repeat.

“I’m a whore” she breathed, grinning at the end and Don smirked, shoving the gag back in.

“Good girl” he whispered and trailed more kisses down her body, soon reaching her bikini zone and he licked up and down, his tongue swirling on her sensitive area and she gasped, pulling at her restraints.

Bobbie felt her climax starting and her toes curled and her ankles strained as Don teased her with his mouth, taking her all in and sucking hard.

She tugged at the sash but the bindings were tight on her wrists and the knots were not going to budge.

“Mmm fwuck” she groaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her legs shook as Don lapped her up.

“That’s it, be a good whore for me” Don groaned, his eyes dark and sexy as he looked up at Bobbie, watching her struggle under his teasing.

“Whose whore are you?” he said softly.

“Wou” she muffled and Don sat up, leaving her post between her legs and he threw her on her front.

“That’s right, you’re my whore” he grunted and he ripped his trousers off, flinging them to the side as he positioned himself against her, getting ready to thrust inside.

Bobbie let out a loud moan as he entered inside, his hand wrapping in her hair to pull her head back as he deepened inside her.

“Fuck” he groaned against her ear, his hand gripping hard and the other pushing down between her shoulder blades.

Tingles went through Bobbie’s legs and sweat dripped down her forehead as Don quickened his pace and she was nearly close to orgasiming.

“Pwease Swir” she begged for permission to come and Don leaned down beside her, his lips close to her ear.

“Please what… you want to come do you?” he smirked and she nodded.

“Too bad, you’ll have to wait” Don threw her head back and gripped her hips, thrusting harder inside her and his balls slapped against her spot, hitting her head.

Her hands gripped the pillows as her head sunk deeper into the mattress and she was almost there; ready to climb over the climax.

“Pwease, wan I” she bite down hard on the gag to prevent herself from going over the edge and she heard Don grunting behind her, his fingers digging hard into her skin.

“Oh fuck… come now” he ordered and as soon as she heard the word come, she released, her spot pulsing and tensing around his member and she let her head fall down, her eyes fluttering close as she enjoyed her orgasm.

“Mmm, thwank wou” Don untied the tie from her mouth, pulling the soaking wet material away, saliva stringing from her mouth and she grinned.

“Thank you Sir” she breathed and suddenly she was turned on her back, her face lifting from the pillow as Don continued to fuck her, her mouth opening wide as she could almost feel another orgasm coming and soon, Don climaxed as well, pulling his member out just before and spilling over inside her mouth.

The sticky juice falling over her chin and Bobbie licked her lips, grinning as she tasted him. Don fell beside her, his head resting on the pillow and he peaked up at her.

“You’re welcome” he grinned and untied one hand to let her bring her arms down. Bobbie rested her head on the pillow, watching as Don took a cigarette and lit it up, blowing smoke from his gorgeous lips.

“Was I a good girl” she asked, resting her head on her palm, leaning on her elbow and Don turned to her.

“You were… but I thought I told you to stop talking”.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	19. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Ginsberg

“You wanted to see me Don” Ginsberg rushed into Don’s office, his hand fumbling with the door as he erratically shut it, his excitement blaring. Any chance he got at getting attention from Don, he was there.

Don took the cigarette from his lips, puffing the smoke out shortly and flicking the ash hanging off the end into the ash tray, his eyes shooting up to meet Ginsberg’s.

“Yes” he answered the word short and precise. Ginsberg tapped his leg on the floor, trying to contain his excitement.

He didn’t know if this was good or bad news but whatever it was, it was coming from Don and he was the only man in the room. Most of the time when Don wanted to speak to him it was with the other copywriters, but this was the first time on his own.

Why just this morning, he and the guys were in here showing Don the tags they thought off, even thought Don hadn’t taken much of a liking to them.

“Okay… what’s up” Ginsberg stared hard at Don, his expression not intimidating but more anxious as to the reason why he’d been called to his office.

It was nearly 5 o’clock, home time which meant everyone would be leaving soon, well mostly everyone.

“Turn around and lock the door” Don ordered, not looking up from his desk and Ginsberg furrowed his brows.

“What for Don” he asked quickly and Don shot him a look, his eyes burning with dominance and Ginsberg felt intimidated.

“Do it” Don barked and Ginsberg rushed to the door, locking it as Don said and flying back to his spot. He was like a road runner, zooming back and forth. He didn’t understand why he needed to lock the door but he didn’t want to displease Don either.

Don pressed his cigarette out in the ashtray, the sizzle from the end passing out and he stood from his desk, his hands immediately buttoning his jacket up in front of him as he rounded the desk to stand in front of Ginsberg.

“Look if this is about that tag this morning I know it was terrible, I don’t even know why I suggested it I-“ Don reached forward, his hand grabbing his Ginsberg’s mouth tightly and halting his fast pace words, Ginsberg’s eyes widening at Don’s touch.

“Shut up” Don whispered and he smirked, trailing his other hand down Ginsberg’s chest as he held his grip on his mouth, his fingers dancing over his shirt and to the top of his trousers.

Ginsberg hissed in a short breath through the crack in his lips and his eyes never left Don’s.

“What I was going to say was… a little birdie told me a little secret about you” Don slowly spoke, his tone hushed and Ginsberg blinked up at him.

Don’s hand brushed down his trousers, his hand slipping over the tight bulge and his fingers pressing. Ginsberg flinched at the touch and it immediately made his cock twitch.

Don ran his hand back up to the belt of his trousers and pulled Ginsberg’s hips forward, his body jolting across so it was an inch away from Don.

“What’s that” Don’s fingers still held Ginsberg’s mouth tightly so his words become slurred and lisped. His mind went psychotic at the secret Don knew about him, wondering which one it could be. He had many secrets but he never told anyone anything.

_Who could it have been? How did they know about it and why did they tell Don?_

Don chuckled softly, his smile growing on his lips as his hand started to work the belt around Ginsberg’s waist, the buckle clacking as he unhooked it.

“They told me… that you Michael… are a little, dirty slut… a whore for cock” Don whispered, his mouth spitting every word out and Ginsberg whimpered.

_Fuck, he knows… he knows I’m a sucker for a penis… fuck, fuck, fuck_

“No, I’m not” Don pressed his fingers tighter into his mouth, Ginsberg’s lips now turning into fish lips.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, did I” Don strikes back and Ginsberg swallows, staring up at him and shaking his head a little.

Don’s hand finally managed to get the belt buckle undone and he pushed his hand inside his trousers, his fingers stroking the soft cock underneath the cotton of Ginsberg’s underwear.

“Now… this little birdie also told me, that you’re not just a whore for any old cock… oh no, there’s one cock you want so badly… isn’t there” Don egged him on, his voice still hushed and Ginsberg froze, his eyes widening to the point where they might pop out his head.

_Fuck he knows… he knows everything_

His heart was racing a mile a minute and not to mention his cock getting harder and harder at the more Don touched it. Tingles shot up the base and to the head, the end twitching and his balls filling with pleasure.

He had fantasised about Don since the day he had his interview with him. He admired him so much, his style, his work and not to mention he was handsome.

Ginsberg dream about tasting Don Draper’s cock and he even spent his nights at home, thinking dirty thoughts about Don while he jacked himself off… like a slut.

“Tell me whose cock you want” Don whispered and cupped Ginsberg’s cock, his body tingling at the touch of Don and he gasped softly.

“Ywors” his word came out as gibberish but Don knew exactly what he said.

“That’s right… my cock” Don whispered, his head beside Ginsberg, his lips pressing just above his ear and his hot breath making the hairs stand on the back of Ginsberg’s neck as he spoke.

“Dwon wi” Ginsberg tried to speak but halted as his cock was tightly squeezed and Don’s fingers digging into his cheeks.

“That’s Mr Draper to you” he barks back and Ginsberg whimpers softly.

“Mr Dwaper” Ginsberg tries his best with speaking his name but with Don’s fingers clasping his lips, he found it difficult.

“That’s right… you don’t get to say my name… now what am I going to do with this slutty cock whore” Don asked, his question not rhetorical.

Ginsberg took a second to think of an appropriate answer. It’s not like he could deny it now… he already admitted he wanted Don’s cock and now he was stuck in a corner of pleasure and erotica.

He thought he might as well speak the truth and give in to his desires.

“Whatever you want Mr Draper” he answers with confidence and Don grinned against his ear, his lips trailing over the top and his voice sounding.

“Good answer… you’re going to be a good boy for me aren’t you?” he asked, his head retreating back in front of Ginsberg to get a good look at him.

His face had become flushed red and his forehead sweaty. His mouth had gone numb now from the tight grip of Don’s fingers and he nodded his head silently.

“Well first things first, whore’s don’t wear clothes, take these off” Don finally released Ginsberg’s mouth, Ginsberg’s hand immediately massaging his cheeks from the stiffness and releasing the tension in his lips before his hands worked quickly to follow the order he was given.

“Yes Mr Draper” he panicked, not wanting to displease Don but not answering him respectfully and he flung his clothes off to the side, his body now naked expect for his white underwear.

“Do you think whores wear underwear” Don raised a brow and Ginsberg swallowed, his hands ripping off the underwear and flinging them over to the side as well, landing on the pile of clothes.

His cock sprung out, the member dangling between his legs and the cold draft in Don’s office made it shiver, goose bumps trailing his arms and legs and even his ass.

“There, that’s better” Don smiled, pleased with his copywriter’s work. His eyes trailed up and down, taking in every inch of him and his hand immediately grabbed his cock, Ginsberg gasping from the sudden pressure placed on his sensitive cock.

“Now you’re going to do everything I say…aren’t you” Don whispers and Ginsberg replies within seconds.

“Yes Mr Draper” he nods his head quickly, his stomach doing a flip and his heart bouncing against his chest. He never felt so alive until this moment. It was exhilarating.

“Good boy” he softly leant forward and kissed his mouth, his lips parting Ginsberg’s and his tongue forcing inside.

Ginsberg’s cock twitched at being called a good boy. He loved it; he wanted to hear it again.

“Thank you Mr Draper” he answered, hoping he would get more praise from his manners to his superior but instead he was pushed down to his knees in front of Don.

Don silently worked his belt, opening the claps on his trousers and pulling down the zipper to free his own cock and he took it out, his hand rubbing it gently to get it working.

“Now, show me that slutty mouth of yours” Don ordered and Ginsberg reached up, his mouth opening wide as he took in Don’s cock. Forcing his lips to an O shape, he slowly pushed his head down to the base, his tongue swirling around the skin of Don’s cock and he then retreated back to the head.

“Oh fuck” Don moaned, his head leaning back and Ginsberg made work on pleasuring his boss, sucking on his cock and blowing him off.

“Yes, such a good boy… such a little slut” Don’s hand wraps in Ginsberg’s hair and pushes his head back and forth at his pace, controlling his movement.

Sloppy sounds escape Ginsberg’s mouth as he suck Don’s cock harder, the member becoming harder in his mouth and he can feel the end twitching as he closes to his climax.

Before Don can come though, he pushes Ginsberg off, throwing him on the floor like a piece of trash and kneels down in front of him, his hands grabbing his legs and pulling him closer to expose his hole.

“What do sluts say when they want something” Don breathes, lining up his cock with Ginsberg’s hole.

“Please Mr Draper… please fuck me” Ginsberg begs, his eyes wide and desperate to feel Don inside him.

“One more time” Don whispers as he presses the tip just in the crook of Ginsberg’s hole.

“Please fuck me” Ginsberg moans loudly as Don enters inside, his cock entering all the way in to the base and pressing deep inside Ginsberg.

“God you’re such a tight little slut… say it” Don orders, the humiliation a turn on for Ginsberg and another fantasy of his coming true.

“I’m a tight little slut” Ginsberg stutters as Don fucks him deep, his balls slapping against his ass. Don places his hands beside Ginsberg’s head, his body leaning over to get in a good position to fuck him harder.

Ginsberg’s cock twitches and he moves his hand to touch himself, releasing the pressure but Don smacks it away.

“No… whores don’t touch without permission” he grunts and Ginsberg whimpers, his cock becoming sensitive as the pleasure builds up.

“Please can I touch myself Mr Draper” he begs, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Don pushes deeper inside, if he can go any deeper.

“No” Don forbids, the power held in his hands and Ginsberg looks up at him, a frown on his lips.

“Please… I promise to be good” he groans. Even the slightest touch could set him off.

Instead of letting Ginsberg touch his own cock, Don reaches down and wraps his hand around the member, his fist pumping as he thrusts inside Ginsberg.

“Oh… oh thank you Mr Draper… fuck I’m gonna-“he strains to hold back his climax, not wanting to displease Don again but doing something without permission.

“That’s right; you come when I say you can, not before” Don smirks, his hand teasing Ginsberg’s cock and his own member getting harder.

“Please can I come” Ginsberg spits put quickly, his legs shaking and his hands gripping the carpet to hold back his come.

“You going to be a good boy… do everything I say… whenever I say” Don asks, his breathing heavy and his voice hushed.

“Yes Mr Draper” Ginsberg groans, his face tightening at the pleasure ready to burst.

“Be at my beck and call whenever I want to use you’re slutty mouth and your filthy hole” Don’s voice is a light buzz in the background and Ginsberg tries to focus hard on answering and not on coming.

“Yes Mr Draper” he nods. He’ll be Don’s little slutty pimp… to be used and abused whenever he desires.

Don can see the strain in Ginsberg’s face as he attempts to hold back his orgasm and so to end his torture, Don leans down, his lips just above Ginsberg’s and he whispers.

“You can come” pressing a kiss to his lips; Ginsberg erupts in Don’s hand, his juice spilling out the head and his body relaxing into the floor as he reaches his climax and fulfils his orgasm.

“Mmmm” he moans in Don’s lips his breathing harsh and heavy and his body covered in sweat from the intense fuck.

Don slows down his rhythm and pulls out of the tight hole, the hole gaping and then squeezing back together as Ginsberg relaxes.

“Come here” Don orders, leaning against the back of his desk and bringing Ginsberg’s mouth back onto his cock, blowing him so he too can reach his own climax.

Within a matter of minutes, Don tugs Ginsberg off his cock and rubs the middle, his head twitching and his juices spilling in the open mouth of Ginsberg, splattering him on the face and covering him in his sticky seed.

Don lets out a deep breath, his body relaxing and his hand ceasing all movements as he finishes up.

“What do you say” Don cups Ginsberg’s jaw, his hand bringing up his head to meet his eyes.

“Thank you Mr Draper” Ginsberg breaths, his tongue rolling across his lips to lick up the juice of his boss.

“Good boy” Don smiles, his thumb brushing softly against his lips.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Let me know if you have any ideas for one shots i.e. scenarios or pairings, thank you so much for the comments already.**


	20. Think about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don/Ginsberg

Ginsberg dashed into the elevator as soon as he saw Don standing there. He slipped through the crack in the door just in time for it to ding shut.

Don stared forward, his shoulders pressed back and head held high as the elevator rode up.

“I know you saw me” Ginsberg blurted out, eyes wide as he turned to Don. He was fuming with his superior and wanted to show it.

“I thought you were hiding from someone” Don murmured, not showing a single expression on his face. He wasn’t in the mood for this right now. Ginsberg scoffed, turning his head away and then stared forward.

“That was a bold, last-minute decision, going with your idea” Don sighed quietly, looking at Ginsberg from the corners of his eyes.

“I thought it was more what they wanted” he was only half lying, he did believe his idea was more catered to their tastes but there was also that part inside him where he wanted to show _his_ idea. It was all part of his control

“Well we’ll never know will we, because they never heard mine” Ginsberg pouted with frustration, making it clear he was pissed that Don decided to only show his idea and not both.

“Look I don’t like going in with two ideas… it’s weak” Don finally turned to face Ginsberg. He kept his expression soft but firm.

“And you don’t want to be weak so you picked yours” Ginsberg dragged on which was starting to annoy Don.

“And they brought it, which is our goal isn’t it?” Don fired back quickly, hoping to shut down the conversation and leave it at that.

Ginsberg sunk back a little, swallowing the hard lump in the back of his throat and sighed. He didn’t want to let this go, he wanted to make sure Don knew he had made a mistake.

There was a moment’s silence between the two before Ginsberg piped up again.

“What do I care, I have a million of them…a million” them being ideas. He was right; he did have a million ideas. His head was constantly thinking of ideas to throw at Don and hope for some recognition.

“Good, I’m guess I'm lucky you work for me” Don smirked, holding the power in his hands. Ginsberg bit back his tongue to prevent him from blowing up and running his mouth at Don. If he did… he would be in big trouble.

“I feel bad for you” was the only thing he said as a last resort and to his disappointment, was only met by a harsh reply from Don.

“I don’t think about you at all” Don left Ginsberg in the elevator and trailed down to the office.

Ginsberg stare forward with wide eyes and lips parted, letting a deep sigh out.

_I don’t think about you at all_

Those seven words played in his head all day. Don’s voice was in the back of his ear drums droning out the sentence.

He spent the afternoon lost in his own world, ignoring Peggy and Stan and staring out the window while his pencil doodled on the paper.

He could barely work while the sentence replayed over and over again.

Did Don really mean that? After everything the two of them had done together.

Ginsberg felt like a candy wrapper being thrown in the trash can. Thrown away without a care.

The countless evenings he and Don had spent together flashed before his eyes and he connected the memory with the sentence.

Did Don not think about him at all then?

Ginsberg felt like an idiot for thinking he did. For thinking Don actually cared about him and that they had something that wasn’t just a causal meet up and fuck.

I mean, they had fucked in Don’s bed, over the spot where Megan slept. They had fucked in every place possible.

His office was the main place of business and the memory of Ginsberg being displayed over his desk while Don took him hard made his chest tighten.

As night fell, Ginsberg packed up his stuff and prepared himself to go home.

Usually he would have stayed back, trailing to Don’s office so the two of them could coerce in their usual business after work hours.

Just yesterday he had been looking forward to it, wondering what Don had in store for him this time. He always switched it up, playing new ideas and games with Ginsberg.

But after today’s debacle, he just wanted to run home and not think about him.

He was the last one here and he was hoping he could slip out before Don noticed. He was going to have to be quiet and quick.

He ventured out into the hallway and looked both ways to check for Don, making sure he wasn’t loitering in the hall. He would surely be waiting for Ginsberg and so he needed to make his move now otherwise it could be bad for him.

He remembered back to the time he was late and after that night, he had trouble sitting down for a few days. Even Peggy noticed he was acting funny and so he made sure to always show up on time.

The coast was clear and he dashed out of his office, footsteps quiet but fast as he made his escape to the elevator.

“Ginsberg!” his shoes squeaked on the polished floor as his name was called from down the hall and he groaned softly.

_Damn it_

He had been caught and as he turned his body around to the direction of Don’s voice, his hand gripped his briefcase tightly as to calm his nerves.

Don stood just outside his office, eyes dark but filled with lust and that familiar smirk on his lips. The simple command of his head nodding to his office made Ginsberg’s feet immediately start moving towards Don and he slowed down as he neared him.

Don led him into his office, closing the door behind him and venturing to his desk.

“Where are you running off to?” Don mumbled as he pressed a cigarette to his lips and flicked open the lighter, snapping it shut and throwing it on the desk.

Ginsberg couldn’t help but feel a twitch down there from watching him do that but he took a deep breath in and stood tall, holding his chin up.

“I have plans tonight… dinner” he said shortly and Don raised his brows.

“Really” he stepped out from his desk and padded slowly towards Ginsberg.

“Yeah… my brother is in town, he’s seeing my father and I” he lied, his voice strong but a little shaky.

“You’re brother?” Don said inquisitively. Don knew he didn’t have a brother; he knew everything about Ginsberg and found it laughable that he was trying to fool him. 

“Yeah, I can’t cancel either, I promised I would go” Ginsberg swallowed as Don stepped just another step closer and he was directly in front of him.

“Come on, don’t be stupid, you know I know you don’t have a brother, are you trying something new” Don smirked, referring to the foreplay they often divulged into. They had tried many scenarios, but this was something Don hadn’t seen before.

It was like Don had to win over Ginsberg. Flirt with him and seduce him to having his way. 

“No” Ginsberg shot back and Don furrowed his brows, his face turning from soft to dominant.

“What’s wrong” Don shrugged, waiting for his answer. He wasn’t expecting it to play out like this.

“I thought you said you don’t think about me at all” Ginsberg sneered back, his voice quiet but bold. Don blinked in surprise, his own words being reminded to him and he laughed softly.

“Oh come on, I only said that because you wouldn’t let it go about sno ball… you know I think about you?” Don’s voice quietened at the end, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth.

“Do you, if you think about me then why didn’t you show them my idea” Ginsberg stared hard at Don, who sighed and rolled his head to the side.

“Your idea was good okay but it wasn’t what they wanted… if I had shown them the idea they wouldn’t have gone with it anyway” Don’s voice was stern.

“How do you know… you never showed it to them” Ginsberg shouted, surprising Don and the room fell silent for a few seconds while Ginsberg caught his breath.

“Just because I didn’t show them your idea doesn’t mean I won’t use any of them… like you said you have a million of them and when the right one comes along, I will use it”.

Ginsberg sighed softly, his body relaxing and Don stepped one step closer so that his chest was nearly touching Ginsberg’s

“Now are you going to stop being a moody bitch and behave or am I going to have to punish you” Don whispered, his head dipping to the side and placing soft kiss on Ginsberg’s neck.

“Stop it” Ginsberg whispered, his teeth gritted together and rage was still inside him. Don’s teasing lips were taking him off guard and making his mind blurry as tingles went down his stomach to his member.

“You know I was thinking all day what I wanted to do to you, I haven’t even been working for the last hour, just thinking of all the ways I can fuck you in my office and have you scream my name” Don bit the top of Ginsberg’s ear, his hot breath trickling down his neck and Ginsberg squirmed underneath.

“Don’t” he hushed and his eyes fluttered closed as one of Don’s hand trailed down his chest, pressing firmly on the bulge in his pants.

“Mmm, you getting nice and hard for me” Don gave it a firm squeeze and Ginsberg flinched as tingles shot up him, his member twitching.

Ginsberg let out a soft moan and bit his bottom lip hard, teeth digging into the skin and leaving teeth marks as he tried to suppress his pleasure noises.

“No” he tried to deny it but Don could obviously feel him and a soft chuckle came from Don’s lips.

“Don’t lie to me otherwise we’ll have to revisit what happened the other day” a memory flashed in Ginsberg’s mind of him being spanked over Don’s knee for lying about touching himself.

Don knew everything and there was no way you could lie to that man. He could tell through every fib and white lie told.

“Fuck…” Ginsberg groaned as Don pressed harder on his member, tingles shooting to the head of his member.

“Now… are you going to be a good boy for me” Don asked softly and Ginsberg couldn’t help but nod.

He tried to stay strong and not give Don the reaction he wanted but he was too good. As much as he was angry with Don right now, he wanted this.

His mind had completely forgetting about the whole sno ball thing and he was now only focusing on Don’s hand teasing his member through the fabric of his trousers.

“Yes Mr Draper” the words fell elegantly from his lips and straight on command. He had many times to practice this.

Don smirked and let go of Ginsberg’s member, a soft whimper resulting in afterwards and he stepped back a bit to get a good look at his copywriter.

“You know what to do” he raised his brow and on cue Ginsberg started to undress, flinging his clothes to the side except for his tie. He held the tie out in front of Don, holding it up as it lay across his palms.

A pleased look came upon Don’s face and he reached forward, his hand grasping the tie and he easily wrapped it around Ginsberg’s neck, tying it in a knot and tugging it high onto his neck.

Don leaned down, his lips pressing on Ginsberg’s and pressed a soft but hard kiss to his lips, his nose rubbing across Ginsberg’s cheeks and soft pecks filling the silence.

Don held the tie tightly in his hand, pulling Ginsberg’s head up so his neck was craned. Don was taller than Ginsberg so he had no trouble talking down to him.

“Now, where do you want me to fuck you” Don questioned and Ginsberg swallowed the hard lump in the back of his throat.

“Wherever you like Mr Draper” he knew the correct answer and gave it, seeing the smile on Don’s lips appear greater and suddenly, Ginsberg was thrusted forward, his foot catching on the carpet and almost tripping as Don led him to his desk, a hand pushing on his back to display him over the thick wood.

“Good boy… you know exactly what I want to hear” Don’s fingers brushed across the line between his ass, his fingers running down to his hole and pressing a tip there.

“Ahh” Ginsberg moaned, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk and he heard the familiar zip of Don’s pants.

“Tell me” a simple command was given and Ginsberg met that command.

“Please fuck me Mr Draper” he begged softly and felt a sharp sting across his behind, his voice yelping from the suddenness.

“Again” Don demanded. He got off on Ginsberg begging for him to take him.

“Please Mr Draper, please fuck me, fuck your little slut” and instead of an answer, he felt a hard thrusts inside him, the end of Don’s member pushing straight inside and slamming into his walls.

“God you feel so good” Don moaned, his hands gripping Ginsberg’s waist so that if he became tired, he could easily just move Ginsberg back and forth instead of doing the work himself.

“Thank you Mr Draper” Ginsberg groaned, his eyes now closed and his mouth dropped open as pleasure filled his whole body.

“Who’s are you” Don gritted, his thrusts becoming deeper even though he was deep enough already.

“Yours… I’m yours” Ginsberg whispered harshly, his forehead resting on the solid oak and Don’s hands ran up his back, gripping his hair tightly and pulling his head back. His other hand grabbed the tie and also yanked it behind, tugging on his neck and choking him slightly but not too hard so he couldn’t breathe.

“Good boy, that’s right you’re mine” Don gritted and he felt his orgasm coming along while Ginsberg was already nearly there. Hearing the praise from Don made his member twitch and he was nearly about to come.

“Fuck… Mr Draper I’m going to come” he warned Don, hoping he would have a chance to release.

“You’re going to come or can you come… remember what I said about asking permission” Don whispered close to his ear.

“Fuck… please can I come Sir” each thrust made it harder to keep the orgasm back and Ginsberg resisted the urge to reach down and just give his head a single tap to release the pressure inside.

“Are you going to be a good boy from now on” Don teased, seeing Ginsberg nod his head viscously and he thrusted a few more times.

“Yes Mr Draper… I will” he begged and in a matter of seconds, Ginsberg was finally able to release, the pressure inside spewing out onto Don’s desk and his breathing became harsh and ragged, his forehead sweaty.

“Oh thank you Mr Draper… thank you” Ginsberg praised and Don carried on until he too erupted but this time inside Ginsberg.

Don pulled his member out and wiped it on his behind, rubbing the sticky mess across Ginsberg’s skin and taking a deep breath.

Don picked Ginsberg up by the tie, pulling him round to give him a bold kiss and stuck his tongue inside Ginsberg’s lips.

“Mmm” Ginsberg moaned and he stared up at Don.

“Thank you Mr Draper” he whispered and Don smirked, his hand gripping the tie and pulling him forward for another kiss.

“You’re welcome” he pulled back and reached up, sorting out Ginsberg’s hair, brushing a few strands to the side.

“Now… I want you to go home and get in bed and think about what I’m going to do to you tomorrow evening… understand” Don raised a brow and Ginsberg nodded quickly.

“Yes Mr Draper” Ginsberg couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips and Don pressed one final kiss to those pretty lips before letting him go so he could get changed and do as he was told.

**Hey so I really hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	21. Apartment

Pete flustered as he tidied up his apartment, collecting the trash and kicking his clothes underneath his bed, his head glancing at the clock every second. Don would be here any minute and his apartment was a shithole. He quietly swore to himself as he hurried to collect the bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and the glasses. He was nervous. He wasn’t sure what for, whether it was for Don’s reaction to his apartment or having Don over in his quiet little space that was just his. Although it was small and dingy, it was perfect for Pete. He didn’t have a care in the world when he was here and even though he was away from Trudy, he felt comfortable and in control. Maybe that was it, Don coming into his space and taking control.

Pete always went to his place, coming at his beck and call whenever it suited Don. Pete had suggested at their last rendezvous that Don should come over to his place for a change. Don questioned why and Pete said that it would be nice to have a change of scenery. Pete got so excited when Don called and said he would come over but only to realise that Megan was staying in and they couldn’t do it at Don’s place. Pete was still excited though.

Pete stood in the centre of his apartment, eyes scanning the room to check for anything out of the ordinary. It was much better than it was this morning and he was sure that Don would be happy with the appearance. Pete let out a huff, finally relaxing his tense body and he ran a hand through his hair, checking himself over to make sure he looked presentable and had a quick sniff of himself. He put on the cologne Trudy brought him for his birthday, the one that Don liked.

The doorbell rung and Pete jumped from his position, taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on his face before marching to the door and opening it. Don stood behind the door, cigarette to his lips and his hat slightly down, covering his forehead. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a black tie with a small white detail of an arrow. His polished shoes shined and his hand was tucked into the pocket of his pants. Don blew the smoke out sexily and dropped the cigarette, pressing it with his foot. He smirked at Pete who immediately moved out the way to let him inside.

“Hope you didn’t get lost coming here” Pete said as Don entered the apartment, tipping his hat off and looking round the room. It was small like he expected and cheaply furbished.

“No, you’re direction were clear enough” Don replied.

“Do you want a drink” Pete asked and stepped over to the drinks table, pouring the whiskey Don liked and pouring one for himself. He wasn’t much of a whiskey man himself but Don loved the stuff. He handed the glass to Don who immediately took a sip.

“I thought you didn’t like whiskey” Don nods to the glass and Pete shrugs.

“Well it’s been growing on me, I think I’m a bit older now to actually enjoy the stuff” Don chuckles softly, shaking his head.

“I forget how young you are, your generation doesn’t know how to drink” Don smirked and Pete narrowed his eyes.

“I’m only 10 years younger than you” he retorted.

“That’s young” Don took another gulp of his drink, easily washing down the whiskey while Pete only took a tiny sip, trying not to cough in front of Don.

“So what do you think of the place?” Pete gestured around his apartment, his brows raised waiting for Don’s reply. He watched silently as Don strolled around the apartment, looking at every nook and cranny like he was inspecting the place.

“It’s small but I guess you don’t need something major if you’re living here on your own, I half expected to come here and find shit all over the place but it’s actually clean, I’m impressed Pete” Pete smiled, pleased with Don’s opinion on his apartment. Now that he liked it, maybe he would come here more.

“I’m glad, I know it’s not the best of apartments but it does the job, the only thing is the sink doesn’t stop leaking and drives me up the wall” Pete pointed to the sink.

“Can’t you get someone to look at it” Don raised a brow, stating the obvious.

“Well yes but at the minute it’s not much of a bother, I’ll fix it later, did you want another” Pete pointed to Don’s empty glass and he shook his head no.

“Aren’t you going to finish yours” Pete stared down at his full glass of whiskey and shrugged.

“Not really in the mood for it” he took the glasses over to the table while Don smirked. He knew Pete didn’t like whiskey; he was only drinking it because he was here. Don threw his hat over to the couch and slowly took his jacket off as well, leaving him in his shirt and tie. Pete strolled back over to Don, his face a lit with excitement as he noticed Don had removed a few layers. He was stood only a few inches from him now and he could smell the strong cologne dripping off Don.

Don’s hand reached behind Pete’s neck, pulling him forward and a short gasp escaped his lips. Don leaned down, pressing his lips to Pete’s sucking in a breath through his nose. Pete kissed back hungrily, his member instantly twitching just from the connection of their lips and he pressed for more but Don pulled back, his head high. Don was a bit taller than Pete so he had to turn his head up to look at him.

“You put that cologne on, I like that” Don smiled and Pete grinned.

“Well I knew you liked that one, it’s the one Trudy br-mmm” Don silenced him with another kiss, his hand tugging Pete’s head back, fingers gripping his hair.

“I don’t care Pete, I told you last time about going off topic didn’t I” Don whispered close, his fingers still tight in Pete’s hair.

“Yes Mr Draper” Pete answered, staring up into his green eyes and Don smirked.

“Good, now take off your clothes, I want to see this body” Don let go of his hair, running his hand down his chest and brushing over his member through his pants. Pete hurried to take his clothes off, yanking the jacket off and ripping the tie, throwing it to the side. He unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it from his skin, the cold draft of the apartment turning his nipples hard. Pete made quick work on his pants while Don slowly removed his own tie, unknotting it.

Pete’s member flung out having not worn any underwear and he finished by taking his shoes and socks off, leaving him naked in the middle of his apartment while Don stayed dressed. He felt small against Don and his heart quickened with excitement, the anticipation of what Don was going to do next.

Don ran his hand down Pete’s bare chest, his finger tips teasing the skin and as he reached his crotch, his hand brushed his member, slipping it between his fingers and Pete crumbled under his touch.

“Look at this cock, this big, thick cock just waiting for me to pleasure it, this is mine isn’t it” Don whispered as he rubbed him slowly.

“Yes Mr Draper” Pete groaned softly as he felt tingles up his member, the end twitching with every stroke. Pete’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he melted under Don’s soft hand job.

“Oh please” Pete groaned, resisting the temptation to grab Don’s hand and move it quicker so he could reach a quick orgasm. Don was going to make him wait for it until the very last minute.

“Please what” Don grinned, his torture making Pete shake a little.

“Please, I'm going to come” Pete squeezed his eyes shut, holding back his orgasm and Don chuckled softly, his hand dropping the member and letting it flop against Pete’s leg.

“Not yet, turn around” he ordered and Pete did as told straight away, turning swiftly. Don took the tie he had shoved in his pocket and wrapped it around Pete’s neck, tying a knot and then brought his hands behind his back, using the rest of the tie to tie his wrists together. It was an awkward position. If Pete brought his hands down it would pull on his neck, if he brought his head forward it would pull his wrists up which strained his elbows. Don turned Pete back around, kissing him roughly, his nose pressing against Pete’s as he sucked in his lips. Don’s hand was on his neck, fingers pressing into the skin.

“Now, get on your knees like a good boy and show me that dirty mouth of yours” Don pushed Pete to the floor, his knees bucking underneath him and Don sauntered over to the couch, taking a comfortable seat while Pete waddled to him, kneeling between his legs. Don unzipped his pants; bring it member out and giving it a stroke before wiggling his fingers for Pete to come forward. Pete opened his mouth and took Don inside him, pressing them tightly around the member and sucking downwards. It was more difficult than usual with his hands tied behind his back and his balance off but he managed to get a rhythm going.

“Ahh yes, god Pete your mouth feels so good” Don moaned, his hand pressing on the back of Pete’s head to guide him down and he leant his head back on the back of the couch, eyes closing while Pete pleasured him. It was always like this. Don would be pleasured first before Pete had any chance of getting an orgasm.

Pete moaned his mouth full of Don’s member and he reached the base, his nose pressing into Don’s crouch and then pulled back, catching his breath. He went back down, taking the head in his lips and sucking hard, blowing him in a faster pace. Pete’s hands gripped the tie, trying to hold a balance between his wrists and his neck so that one wasn’t tugging more than the other. His member got hard as he sucked Don off and it reminded him of last week when he was doing exactly what he was doing now and then touched himself. Don immediately wasn’t happy and Pete imagined this was the reason for the tie.

Don groaned, using his hands to move Pete’s head up and down and he pressed his head down onto his member for a few seconds, choking him and then letting him come up for air, saliva dripping from his mouth and his face flushed.

Don stood up; pulling Pete up from his kneeled positioned and turned him around, pushing him to Pete’s bedroom. The bed had a metal headboard with bars and as they stumbled in, Don untied the tie and pushed Pete on the bed, straddling him and taking his hands again. He tied them to the headboard, wrapping the tie around his wrists and pulling it through the bars. He was immobile now and Don had full control. Swiftly Don undressed so both of them were naked and without a moment to spear, he picked Pete’s legs up, hooking his hands underneath and pressed his member to his opening.

“Tell me what you want Pete” he whispered, ready to push inside but he wanted Pete to beg.

“Please Mr Draper, please fuck me” he breathed and Don entered inside, pushing all the way in until he was deep.

“Such a good boy, always doing as you’re told” Don grinned as he fucked Pete, his hands gripping underneath his ass, fingers digging into his skin.

“Oh god” Pete moaned, his head rocking back and forth in the pillow, his hands gripping the tie and the bed was squeaking loudly with every movement. Obviously it was a cheap old thing he brought, nothing like Drapers bed at his place.

“You’re a good boy aren’t you Pete” Don murmured, fucking him hard. Pete’s body was hot and sweaty and he nodded quickly.

“Yes Mr Draper, I’m a good boy, just for you, only for you” he breathed, taking a breath inbetween.

“That’s right, all mine you are” Don growled possessively, thrusting deeper inside. He reached forward and grabbed Pete’s member, rubbing quickly and Pete shook underneath.

“Oh god please” he begged, his orgasm only a few seconds away.

“Please what” Don teased. He knew exactly what he wanted.

“Please Mr Draper, please let me come, ahhhh” Pete hissed as his orgasm was so close it was becoming painful to hold it back and Don smirked, stroked him more and saw his head twitching.

“You can come” he granted permission and on the third word, Pete let go, his come flying out and spilling over him, falling on Don’s hand as he continued to stroke.

“Fuck, oh thank you, thank you Mr Draper” Pete pressed his head into the pillow and Don let go of his member, thrusting a few more times and then pulled out, crawling up Pete’s body so his member was directly near his mouth and a few strokes later he was coming into Pete’s mouth, his come hitting his tongue as Pete held it out.

“Ahh” Don breathed, slowing his strokes and gently stopping, the head of his member twitching slightly and he pressed the head inside Pete’s mouth for him to clean it off.

Pete and Don lie in the bed together, sheet wrapped over their naked bodies as they relaxed. Don’s arm was wrapped around Pete’s shoulders, his hand softly stroking through Pete’s hair as he rested his head on Don’s shoulder. Don reached over to grab his cigarettes from his shirt and the lighter, placing one on the tip of his lips. He was about to light it when Pete stopped him.

“Please don’t smoke in here” he asked politely but Don gave him a look as if to say ‘don’t tell me what to do’.

“Who told you, you could decide when I smoke” Don grumbled a little and Pete pressed his mouth together, holding back his response. Don lit the cigarette and blew the smoke out in a thin line.

“So you like the apartment then” Pete smiled, sitting up in bed and Don turned his head to him, smiling softly.

“I like this bed” Don said and Pete’s eyes lit up.

“Well maybe you could come here more often then” Don chuckled, shaking his head and taking a drag of his cigarette.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Pete; I only came here because Megan was at home”.

“Well we could take it in turns then” Pete counter offered and Don looked over, an eyebrow raised.

“Maybe” Don shifted out of the covers and collected his clothes, getting dressed again. Pete slung on his robe as he walked Don to the door. He was a mess, his hair going in all directions and you could tell he had just been thoroughly fucked.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the office, seven o’clock, I want you on your knees in my office and ready for me with that mouth” Don pressed his thumb against Pete’s lips, brushing them and Pete felt a tingle run down him.

“Yes Mr Draper” he whispered and Don smiled. He pressed a kiss to those lips he enjoyed so much.

“Good boy”.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


End file.
